In Training
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. Kevin is failing gym and goes to Macy for help. Kevin/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such.**

.

"Hey, Macy, I need your help."

Macy turned from her locker, in the process knocking the door open but the speaker seemed to anticipate this and stopped it at the last moment. A wide smile split across her face when she saw the person standing in front of her. "Kevin of JO--"

Kevin realized belatedly that maybe putting his hand over her mouth wasn't the best way to silence Macy. Because, really? Super fan's mouth + band member's hand tended to equal a freak-out. Or at least Kevin figured it would lead to a freak out. He was impressed that the only response seemed to be widened eyes. She hadn't even licked him.

"Ok, let's start again. Good day, Macy Misa."

"Hi, Kevin Lucas," Macy said, giggling.

"How are you doing today?"

Macy licked her lips. "Amazing. Wait, you said you needed help! Oh, m'gosh! Are you ok? Are you hurt?! Who was it? Was it Davis on the football team? I will end him!"

"Wow, you're kinda scary." Kevin laughed nervously and pried her fingers from his jacket lapels. He took another step back, just because. "Wait, why would you think it was Davis?"

"Oh, there was this thing and I may have said something. Davis is really jealous and can't take no for an answer." Macy waved it off and asked, "What did you need help with?"

"I was wondering if you could tutor me."

"Tutor you?" Macy frowned. "But you're in a higher grade than I am." Closing her locker, Macy leaned back against it to look up at Kevin.

"Right, well, I'm failing gym. And who's the sportiest person I know?"

"Me?" When Kevin nodded, Macy bounced onto her tiptoes. "Me!"

Kevin let her have her moment, before he asked, "Well, could you?"

"Could I, what? Oh! Right!" Macy giggled nervously before giving a determined nod. "Kevin, I would be honored to help. We'll kick you into shape in no time."

Kevin smiled. "I really hope there isn't any kicking involved."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wait, so you're willingly hanging out with Macy Misa and surrounding her with sporting equipment?"

Kevin paused to roll the words around in his head. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Wow, that idea is so absolutely horrible that I can't even..." Nick just shook his head as he trailed off. "Joe still can't powerslide yet because of the bruised knee she gave him two weeks ago with that bowling ball."

"Will you two just drop it?"

Joe raised his hands in defeat. "Hey, man, your funeral."

The boys gathered the last of their belongings before heading towards the parking lot.

"So when's your first torture session?"

Kevin rolled his eyes at Joe. "Macy said 5 o'clock tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The phone is ringing."

It was an odd thing for the parakeet seated in front of Kevin to be saying but Kevin just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Go fish."

"The phone **is** ringing."

Kevin glanced briefly to the speaker at his side and recalled another time that line had been used. Blushing, he slid a slice of cake over and refused to meet the brown eyes of the forth player. A steady noise grew louder over the din of the card game and Kevin looked around in confusion.

"The phone is ringing."

Looking at his cards, he sighed and slapped the 8 of hearts and clubs onto the table before sliding them over to the turtle. "I don't like you anymore," Kevin pouted, raising his voice to be heard over the buzzing noise.

The noise got even louder and eventually pulled Kevin out of his dream. Groaning, he flailed his arms around, trying to silence the noise as quick as possible so he could get back to sleep. Kevin finally found the source of the noise, surprised it actually was a phone, and, turning it on, he grunted into his cellphone.

"Hey, lazyhead!"

"M-Macy?" Kevin stuttered as his foggy brain connected on the cheery voice. Sitting up too fast in bed, he hit his head. "What are you--"

"Shut up!" Came a muffled cry from Joe, "It's like 5:30, IN THE MORNING!"

"Macy, it's 5:30!"

"I know, you're a half hour late!"

Kevin pulled his eye mask off, or tried but it got caught on his ear and it took him a moment to respond to Macy, "Late for what?"

"Our meeting."

"Meeting? We're meeting at 5 o'clock."

"Yes."

"In the afternoon," Kevin continued.

"No. And you are 30 minutes late, mister."

"Kevin!" This time it was Nick. "I swear if you don't..."

"Right, ok," Kevin stumbled out of bed, "Just let me...I'll, uh... I'll get ready now and call you when I get in the car."

"Car? You're so funny, Kevin!"

"That's me, the funny one," Kevin frowned down at his phone, "Wait, I'm not the funny one. What are you talking about?"

"We're going to go workout, silly. You're not driving your car to the school grounds. We're jogging."

"Oh...fun..." Kevin blearily stared at the Stellavator touch screen, trying to find an option for workout clothes. "So, should I meet you at your house?"

"I'm already here and getting bored. Did you know if you stand in the middle of the road you can almost see into your bedroom?"

"What?" Kevin walked to his window and there Macy was on the sidewalk below. All awake and perky and waving up at him in her bright red tracksuit. Turning his cell off, Kevin waved down at Macy. "This was a bad idea."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Here, eat this too!"

Kevin moaned pitifully around his mouthful of apple as the perky brunette shoved a banana at him. Setting the banana aside he made a grab for his coffee mug and was started by the slap his hand received.

"No caffeine! Have some OJ instead." Macy popped a few slices of bread into the toaster before turning back to Kevin. "You can reward yourself with coffee later."

"Kevin?"

Both Kevin and Macy turned to see a bleary eyed man poke his head around the corner wielding a baseball bat.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"I thought we were being robbed! Or being attacked by fangirls!" Tom brought the bat down and stared, confused, at the teens at the table. "What are you two doing up so early?"

Kevin moaned at the growing pile at food and was pretty sure he _was_ being attacked by a fangirl.

"Hi, Mr. Lucas! We're going jogging!" Macy finished pouring a glass of juice and pushed it toward Kevin. "Drink."

"But I don't--"

"Drink!"

Kevin pouted morosely and brought the glass to his lips.

Tom just frowned, "Jogging, right. I'm going back to bed. Kevin...have fun?"

Macy waved brightly to the retreating Lucas father before turning her attention back on Kevin. "So, the most important thing is a good start. Breakfast is key."

Kevin tuned Macy out and just stared at her, making a point of nodding every now and then. This plan had sounded much better two days ago at 2 pm.

Drawing his gaze away from her face he studied the tracksuit she was wearing. Noticing the lacrosse sticks on the jacket he realized she was simply wearing one of her school track uniforms. Kevin felt a bit overdressed in his velour tracksuit and made a mental note to talk to Stella about it as soon as possible. At least when they got to the field at school he could toss aside the jacket.

"If you're not going to eat anymore we should head out. We'll start with a nice, easy jog to school. When we get to the field I can show you a bunch of stretches that are always good to know and you can tell me about what areas you needed help with."

"Good. Sounds good," Kevin said, pushing away from the table. Grabbing a bottle of water to take with him, he turned to follow Macy out. His gaze was drawn immediately to the seat of her pants where her name was spelt out in bold, white lettering. "Your--" Kevin started to squeak out.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kevin cleared his throat and repeated himself in a much more normal tone, "Nothing, we should go!"

As Macy took off jogging, Kevin was pained to realize he'd probably be trailing behind her the entire way to school.

"Eye on the prize," Kevin quietly chanted to himself.

His eyes were locked on Macy the entire way.

xox_TBC_xox

_Author's N__ote: I hope yous like it! I don't normally like to write multi-parters, so we'll see how this goes._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was a great first day!"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Kevin nodded, biting his lip as his hand dug into his knee. Macy barely had a glean of sweat to her face while Kevin was seriously a little worried he was having a heart attack. If only he could remember which side of your body was supposed to go numb again. He had to stay strong though, couldn't let Macy see him like this.

Macy bounced around, collecting her things. Bounced! "We should probably head in. Looks like people are arriving."

Kevin had gulped in air as Macy had her back turned to him but as Macy turned back to him again he took in one deep breath, puffing his chest out and plastered a smile on his face while he nodded. "Have a good day, Macy. See you later!" Kevin waved and waited until Macy was nearly fifteen feet away before dropping to the ground, groaning. He was dying! Two and a half hours of jogging and stretching and Kevin was toast. Jogging and stretching! That was it! He teared up just thinking about tomorrow morning.

"Kevin, are you ok?"

"Yeah!" With a pained grunt, Kevin jumped to his feet. Confused as to why Macy had returned he realized she was holding out his jacket that they'd shoved into her bag earlier. Her eyes flitted from his bared arms to his face before Kevin realized she expected an answer to her question. "I thought I saw a quarter! It was just grass though." Kevin was pretty sure he was blushing but he wasn't sure if it was because he'd been caught nearly passed out on the field or because Macy was staring at his arms again.

"Oh," Macy said with a giggle before waving and walking away again.

Kevin noted it was the giggle she did where her nose scrunched up and her eyes crinkled closed. One of the top 3 Macy giggles, as far as Kevin was convinced. Smiling at her retreating form, Kevin waited until he was absolutely positive she was gone before collapsing backwards onto the grass.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Son, what are you doing out here?"

Kevin blinked up at the cloud-free sky and frowned as he turned to see Coach Collins staring down at him. Twisting his head around he realized he was still laying in the field. "I...do not know. I believe I may have been sleeping, though."

"Sleeping on the football field. Care to elaborate, son?"

Kevin climbed to his feet and smiled weakly at the class of grade 9 boys staring at him. Kevin gave the coach Macy's name as if it explained everything, which it so did as far as Kevin was concerned. Heading towards the school he only made it a few feet before turning around. "Uh, sir? What period is it?"

"Second."

"Crap."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After visiting the secretary's office and trying to charm a late slip out of the ladies, Kevin headed to his locker only to realize he hadn't even brought his book bag with him this morning. Even his wallet had been forgotten in the morning rush. Well, someone was going to be treating him to lunch today.

"Eww." Kevin frowned and turned to look down the empty hall before realizing the smell was probably himself. How could he possibly smell worse now than he did after a show?

A change of clothes had also been forgotten in the morning rush but thankfully they had Stella. Stella who had convinced them they should have another locker solely for 'wardrobe'. Three attempts later, Kevin finally got the locker open.

Taking a quick step back, Kevin looked down the bank of lockers and wondered how many of them him and his brothers had managed to claim.

Grabbing a change of clothes and a textbook, but not his homework that was due today because that was still at home, Kevin hurried to get changed before heading to class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Come lunch time, Kevin had only been to one class and honestly wasn't sure he was going to be able to make it through the rest of the day. He was so going to bed early tonight.

Opening his locker he was startled to see a cup of coffee awaiting him. Glancing over his shoulder he didn't see anything overly suspicious. Kevin wasn't one to look a horse gift in the...the, uhm...eye? That didn't sound right. It was something about gifts and horses and not looking at them and Kevin was pretty sure it didn't really matter right now because _caffeine_. And also, seriously, a horse with a gift? How could you not look?

As Kevin pulled the lid off the cup and brought it forward to inhale the heavenly scent a small, whisper of a voice -- that sounded suspiciously like Nick -- said maybe drinking random drinks you find laying around wasn't the best of ideas. But Kevin was quick to rationalize that his locker had been locked. And also **caffeine**.

Kevin was tapping out the last few drops of coffee into his mouth when his brothers finally showed up.

Joe was rubbing his shoulder. "Is it wrong of me to be a little mad at our Super Fan? I don't know how many more bruises I can take. She has hard metal rackets for sports I didn't even know existed." Tossing his books inside his locker, Joe turned to eye up Kevin. "At least there's no visible injuries. How bad did she mark you up this morning?"

"Macy didn't hurt me at all this morning."

"You're so lying. You spent the whole morning with her! You should be dead by now! Or at least in the hospital."

"No, Macy was fine. Didn't even trip into me." There had been that one moment but he really didn't need Joe to know about it. Kevin shoved his head into his locker, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Joe stared his brother down and began poking at him randomly.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Kevin yelped, swatting at Joe with his biology textbook.

"I'm trying to find your bruises!" Joe said, poking Kevin in the ribs.

"There are none!" Kevin grabbed Nick, much to his annoyance, and used him as a human shield. "Well, there weren't but you're giving me some now!"

"Would you two knock it off!" Nick shouldered off Kevin and smoothed his jacket down. He knocked Joe into the locker in retaliation for the two poke's he'd gotten in his side. Nick often wondered how those two were the oldest while him and Frankie were still considered the 'babies' of the family.

"So, who's buying me lunch today?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Stella smiled when she spotted Kevin leaning against the end of the lockers and looking through the atrium's glass walls at Macy trying to shove a hockey stick into her locker. "Hey, Kevin."

Kevin barely acknowledged Stella, only giving her the briefest of nods in greeting.

"So," Stella started, looking around to make sure neither Nick or Joe were around, "How are things going with that girl you like? You said her name was Lacy, I think, and that I didn't know her at all so I would in no way to able to blab to her that you liked her?" Stella resisted the urge to shake her head because...really? Had that been the best cover Kevin could come up with? Lacy? Lacy?! And also, why in the world did everyone seem to think she was such a huge gossip? She wasn't! She kept tons of secrets! She'd kept Kevin's 'secret' -- and oh boy was she using the term 'secret' loosely -- for two whole days now! Two!

"Right, the girl you do not know," Kevin said in a rush, stopping his Macy watching and returning to his locker. "Things are going."

"So? Did you go along with advice I gave you?"

"Y-yeah, about that... I took a thing about her that I knew she really liked and, uh--"

"Used it as a reason to get closer to her. Good." Stella nodded and asked, "Did you put the tutoring idea in motion?"

"Yeah but the reason is, y'know, a lie."

"Uh huh."

"Well, lying is bad. I don't know how I feel about starting a relationship," Kevin paused when Stella let out a squeak. Stella quickly covered her mouth and nodded for Kevin to continue, "based on a lie."

When Stella was sure she'd gotten her grinning under control, she lowered her hand and replied, "It's just an itty bitty lie, Kev. Barely a lie at all."

"A lie is a lie, Stella."

"No, you're simply," Stella paused, tapping her lips a few times before spreading her arms out in front of her and finishing, "stretching the truth. I explained this all two days ago, Kevin. Everything is ok."

"But--"

"Sometimes small lies, like telling someone they have a beautiful, gorgeous sweater even if you don't think so -- and are clearly wrong, anyways -- are ok." Stella eyed Kevin long enough that he finally turned away and coughed. "Also, I was thinking... My friend, Macy, really loves these whole-wheat raspberry muffins they make at Divine Desserts. So maybe if you could find out what this 'Lacy' girl likes, you could buy something sweet for her."

"Oh...really?"

Stella peaked over Kevin's shoulder and grinned when she saw he was making a note in his notepad. "The one on Duddley Street. Two 'd's. No, the two 'd's go in the middle. Know what? I'll just text you a map later." Stella patted Kevin on the back and did another quick sweep of the hall for the other Lucas' boys. "Y'know, it really is too bad that I don't know this girl you like because if I did I could tell you stuff to help you out. Like, my good friend Macy, she really liked the cologne you were wearing yesterday but thinks the one you're wearing today is kinda meh."

Kevin sniffed at his shirt and scribbled down another note in his notepad. "That would be helpful but you do not know her and I have to go now."

"Divine Deserts closes at 5 today!" Stella called down the hall after Kevin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you're helping Kevin out?"

Macy turned from her locker and greeted Stella. "I was horrified to find out he's failing gym. When you see him preform live there's so much passion and energy. I mean, the guitar spins alone! A-and the...the shows...he glistens with sweat...his hair gets damp and curls even more around--"

"Macy!"

Macy blinked. "I drifted. Sorry! What were we talking about again?"

"Kevin."

"Of JONAS." Macy sighed, slumping against her locker.

"No, Kevin Lucas who is 'failing gym'. The Kevin you spent three hours with this morning."

"Two and a half. He thought we were meeting at 5 pm. Not off to the best start but I think he's willing to put in some serious effort, so I'm not mad."

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned next to Macy. "So, you're taking to heart this whole training thing?" Stella was quite impressed by the quick 360s Macy was pulling.

"Of course! I'm still in the process of figuring out his problem areas. I was thinking tomorrow we'd work on sprinting. I'm still trying to put together a workout regime best suited for Kevin. He's been very vague about what particularly he needs help with so I was thinking about going to speak with Coach Wa--"

"No!" Stella yelled out, startling Macy. "I mean, uhm, you don't want to bother the Coach...he's a busy man. Plus, I'm sure Kevin would benefit from a wide range of things."

"True," Macy conceded, closing her locker and heading for the exit.

Stella curled an arm around her friend's shoulder. "So, you spent two and a half hours with Kevin this morning and there were no freak-outs, accidents or pass-outs?"

"Kevin came to me for help, Stella. I was very professional." Macy noticed Stella's sly side-look and conceded, "Well, there was a moment when he first took off his jacket." Macy smiled and rested her head on Stella's shoulder. "Kevin has really nice arms. His arms are so not a problem area." Macy's thoughts drifted back to the bared arms...the muscled arms...the Kevin arms... "Huh?"

Stella just laughed. "Wow, I thought I lost you there for a sec." Stella made a mental note of 'arms' and all the ways she could exploit that before continuing, "We should go out tonight, do something girly."

"Sure! But it can't be too late. I'm up early tomorrow."

"For Kevin."

"For training," Macy corrected. And if she got to see Kevin, that was just a pleasant bonus. A very, very, VERY pleasant bonus...with great arms.

Not that she'd noticed or anything.

xox_TBC_xox

_Author's note: So, hurray! Kevin isn't actually failing gym. He's trying to be sneaky! Though he is failing at that...at least with Stella. And Stella thought she was being clever with her help but clearly underestimated Macy's determination.  
Also, ugh, so did not mean for so much chatting around lockers but it happened anyway! Sorry!  
Chapter 3 is still being hammered out, on the upside Chapter 4 is pretty much done._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks to each and every one of the lovely people who left such wonderful reviews! And the people who favorited and put alerts on! I've been so busy lately and I've barely even had time to read fic never mind write it. I also didn't realize it'd been so long since I last updated! I'm a bad fic writer and I am sorry... :( So here's a crazy long chapter in apology!_

.

.

Kevin was nearly ready for Macy on the second morning. By nearly he meant that he was half-awake and half-dressed. He'd been able to swindle 15 minutes to shower and change by producing the box of muffins that just happened to be Macy's favorite. And thanks to his half-awake state he'd been able to pull off the little white lie of being shocked at the complete randomness of him buying her favorite muffins from her favorite bakery.

On the third morning he was multi-tasking. Finishing breakfast and brushing his teeth at the same time was apparently a bad idea but he had managed to tug on his newest track suit jacket just as the quiet knock sounded from the front door.

By the fourth morning he was well rested, fully dressed and waiting on the front stoop by the time Macy arrived.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin wasted more time than necessary getting to the school grounds that morning. It was surprisingly easy to distract Macy with random questions and make a few 'wrong turns'. The longer it took to get to school the less workout time they had. Plus, either way, he was spending time with Macy so win-win, right?

When they finally made it to the school field, Kevin easily fell into the stretches that Macy had gone over with him on the first day. Macy seemed delighted that he'd been so prepped to go this morning and that he hadn't needed any prompting to start his pre-workout stretches. Or at least he thought that's what the rosy glow to her face was. It was odd though that it hadn't really happened until he'd tossed his jacket aside. "So, you said we're doing running today? Like sprinting and stuff?"

"Huh? What?" Macy blinked and momentarily considered simply speaking to Kevin's arms. But that might be creepy? No, creepy was that weird little grade 10 who constantly looked down her shirt. Macy addressing Kevin by staring at his arms would be odd. Odd was slightly better than creepy but still pretty much frowned upon. Finally tearing her eyes from the nicely muscled upper arm, she looked up determinedly to meet Kevin's eyes. "Right! Yes, sprinting and short distance running today."

Yup, she'd spent far too long staring at his arms. There was a blush reddening his face that Macy couldn't talk herself into believing was from the stretching.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour and a half later Kevin collapsed on the bench next to Macy. This had quite possibly been the best workout to date with Macy. Sprinting was so something a member of JONAS could pull off. Man, concert days were one sprint after another. Sprint to stage from the dressing room, sprint from one side of the stage to another, sprint for a wardrobe change, more stage sprinting... And of course the all too often sprinting away from gaggles of grabby fangirls.

Speaking of fangirls, even Macy had looked pleased with todays 'progress' while she was making notes in her binder.

Handing over a bottle of juice, Kevin helped Macy collect her things up and head in towards the change rooms.

"See you later?"

"Of course," Kevin agreed, lingering briefly at the girl's door before heading to his locker for a uniform to change in to. Kevin really hopped his brothers had remember to bring his school bag with them today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin paused mid-sentence explaining about the logistics between cross-breeding a flying squirrel and a mole when he spotted Macy coming down the stairs talking with a guy Kevin was pretty sure he didn't like on theory alone.

"Kevin? Not that I want you to continue but what--"

Kevin paid his brother no attention though. The Guy really was walking far too close to Macy. And why hadn't Macy noticed him yet? Well, y'know, noticed the band because it was the band she was in love with and it was the band that was barely 20 feet away. But, nope, not even a flicker of notice as she continued happily chatting away with The Guy.

An odd feeling of sick aggravation washed over Kevin as he finally gave up on pretending to eat. Seriously, The Guy was so close that they were practically touching! It was that burning in his gut and the fact that he'd squeezed his fist so hard around his fork that there were now deep, angry red imprints on his palm that finally made Kevin push away from the table and hurry to Macy's side.

"Hey Macy. I've been waiting for you." It took a surprising amount of restraint to not reach out and pull Macy towards him -- to pull Macy away from The Guy.

The Guy gave Kevin a quick once over before bumping fists with Macy and leaving.

Kevin was still frowning down the hall at The Guy when the sharp slap of a hockey stick to his shoulder brought Kevin's attention back to Macy.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Kevin tried to smile through the pain. "Here, let me hold that for you."

"Thanks!" Macy smiled as Kevin yanked the hockey stick from her grasp.

"I, uh," Kevin hesitated, risking a quick glance behind him and wasn't too surprised to see both his brothers and Stella not even remotely trying to hide the fact they were eavesdropping, "was wondering if you wanted to go to one of the school ball games with me."

"Sure, I have a game in two days!"

The bright smile Kevin received was unbelievably distracting. "I was, uh, actually thinking of the boys game tonight." Scratching nervously at the back of his neck, it slowly occurred to Kevin that he was maybe...kinda...asking Macy out.

"You don't want to see me play?"

"No! I mean, yes, of course! I love watching you," Kevin trailed off momentarily, smiling at Macy, "Play stuff! I love watching you play stuff...sports, y'know. But I was thinking if we saw the game tonight we could watch it t-together and you could explain it to me. Baseball is so confusing." If Kevin had long hair he so would have flipped it over his shoulder right then. It was something he'd seen Stella do numerous times.

Joe, who'd been leaning nearly out of his chair to closely watch and listen to the exchange chimed up, "Dude, we go to games all the time with dad. You totally know--"

Kevin turned and shushed his brother before spinning back to smile at Macy. "He gets me confused with Nick all the time. It's sad really." Kevin flashed her another smile and went to lean against his locker. Except he was no where near any lockers and stumbled backwards instead, using the hockey stick to catch himself from falling. "So, uh, you want to go to the game tonight?"

"Sure. I have to be there anyways. I'm co-manager."

"Oh, well, let me walk you to your locker," Kevin darted back to the lunch table and grabbed his bag. "This hockey stick sure is heavy and I wouldn't want you hurting yourself. So, do you prefer rye or cracked wheat?"

The three remaining people at the table craned their necks to watch the pair walk off.

"Did Kevin just ask out Macy?" Nick asked, still frowning at the exchange.

Joe snorted, "Please. It's just, like, homework for all the gym stuff he's been doing lately."

Stella just smiled as she finished her juice box.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin gave a startled shriek as he was pulled from the hall into a darkened classroom. There weren't supposed to be any female teams or groups coming in from other schools today! "Don't hurt me! I'm just a defenseless boy!"

"Kevin, it's just me." Stella waved and dragged Kevin further into the room. "I've been texting you the last hour."

"Oh." Kevin patted his pockets down before giving a shrug.

"So," Stella started, hopping onto one of the desks, "how are things going with Lacy?"

Kevin frowned and looked completely lost. "Who?"

"The girl you asked me for pointers on how to get close to."

"Oh, you mean Ma--Lacy!" Kevin chuckled nervously. "'Lacy', right. The girl you have never met before and therefore wouldn't be able to tell her that I like her. I think things are going ok."

Stella was proud she didn't shake her head at Kevin's use of air quotes. Who did he think he was fooling? "So you've been able to make good use of your one-on-one time with her?"

Picking at his nail, a small smile spread over Kevin's face. "It's been great. We've had lots of time to talk. I think she's mostly gotten over the fact that I'm in a band."

"You'll have to introduce me to this Lacy," Stella said, smiling at the sweet smile on her friend's face. "She must be something special."

"She is," Kevin said dreamily, "She does this thing where she nibbles on carrot sticks and giggles."

"Huh, my friend Macy does the same thing too."

"Oh, heh, what a coincidence. I should really be going now."

"I just hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, this 'Lacy', about you asking Macy out after school."

Kevin paused a long moment, clearly thinking his reply out carefully. "Lacy isn't like that. Do...do you think Macy knows -- I mean, thinks that this is a date?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy, it turned out, didn't think it was a date at all.

In fact she looked really confused when she spotted the picnic dinner he'd rushed home after school to prepare, with forced help from his mother, before snatching up his car keys and heading right on back to school.

"Uhm," Kevin trailed off, looking down at the basket he was carrying.

"Hmm?" Macy asked, distracted, her eyes clearly focused on the players. "If you don't give it up and trade that bat in for a lighter one, Sheltz, I swear I'll take you out of the starting lineup! Macho idiots..."

"I'll just put our dinner over here." Kevin gave a quiet grunt as a 6 and a 1/2 foot player pushed past him.

"Hey, man, is that for us?"

Kevin blinked at the guy next to him on the bench. It was Charlie from his morning trig class. 'That', Kevin realized, was referring to the basket. "Uh, no. No, sorry. It's for Macy and..." And me. Kevin frowned and stood to make his way to Macy.

He found her holding a clipboard as she called names out. "Sorry, Kev, I'll be with you in a moment."

Charlie passed Kevin on the way back to the bench and said, "Ish good!" around a mouthful of pastrami on rye.

Everytime Kevin sat back on the bench in the dugout, the basket seemed to be a little more empty. By the fourty minute mark Kevin had given up on trying to keep the baseball players out of the dinner he'd brought.

By the end of the first inning Kevin admitted full defeat and took a standing position next to Macy so he could pepper her with random questions whenever she had a free moment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So?" Joe asked, trying to get the binoculars away from his brother. "I'm right aren't I? It totally isn't a date is it?"

Sighing, Nick lowered the binoculars. He hated being wrong but it clearly looked like Macy really was explaining the ins and outs of baseball to Kevin. Well, that is, when she wasn't shouting until she was red in the face to the players on the field. Even the picnic basket that had, he'd thought, sold the date angle had apparently been Kevin being far too nice to a bunch of guys he really didn't know.

More than Nick hated being wrong, he hated being wrong in lieu of one of his brother's being right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Glancing around, Kevin couldn't even find the fancy napkins he'd packed along with the dinner. The empty -- completely empty! -- basket was tossed into the trash while Macy chatted with the Coach. This hadn't gone exactly how Kevin had planned.

Not that Kevin had exactly planned it. This had all been very spontaneous and Kevin was pretty sure it was initially brought on by seeing Macy with The Guy.

So, that is what jealousy feels like. Jealousy was a new experience. Well, that was a lie. He'd experienced jealousy in many different forms before but the boy/girl jealousy was definitely new. Kevin momentarily thought of tracking Joe down for a bro-to-bro talk but memories of Joe's last jealousy induced incident brought on by VanDyke reminded him that maybe Joe wasn't the best person to talk to this about.

"Well, mission accomplished?" Macy questioned as she made her way back to Kevin. "Do you know all the ins and outs of America's favorite past-time?"

"Mission definitely accomplished!" Yeah, most definitely NOT accomplished. Not in the slightest. This mission had fizzled and failed. Glancing at his watch, Kevin was struck by inspiration. The mission didn't have to be over just yet, did it? "Maybe we could stop somewhere to grab a quick bite to eat?"

"Really?" Macy asked, eyes wide as duffle of bats she was carrying slipped from her fingers.

Kevin didn't see it coming and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. "Mmhmm."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, McDonalds?" Well, that wasn't exactly where Kevin envisioned his first date with Macy to partake but he supposed it would be a cute tale for the grandkids. Not that he ever thought about stuff like that or anything!

"Kevin?"

"Yes, right. Turning in now!" Finding a free parking space close to the door, Kevin tried pepping himself up. Ok, the picnic dinner had failed as had the eating at an actual restaurant. But McDonalds? He could...he could work with that.

Before Kevin was able to get out of the car, Macy dug into her bag and produced a hat which she stuck on Kevin's head. "Sorry, I don't keep fake mustache's in my bag. We won't be long though."

Wouldn't be long? Well, Kevin supposed it was called 'fast food' for a reason. Macy was out of his car before he could even think of making it around to open the door for her. Tugging the cap lower over his curls, Kevin raced to catch up with her.

Macy quickly scanned the menu before lightly bumping her hip into his. "Up for a Big Mac?"

Kevin nodded and found it easier to just let Macy order for him. Before Kevin could even fully process what was happening Macy had their order paid for, bagged separately to-go and was tugging him back in the direction of his car. Moments later he was pulling up in front of Macy's house.

"Bye Kevin! See you tomorrow!" Macy gathered her bags up and was gone.

Kevin waved and slumped into his seat. What had just happened?! That hadn't gone as planned at all...none of his afternoon planning had. And the day had started out so well, too!

He'd been worried he was being too forward by asking her out so soon but...wow, apparently not a problem at all. He still couldn't figure out why they hadn't shared their dinner together. Had he said something? Because he was pretty sure he hadn't.

Taking his keys out of the ignition, Kevin pulled the takeout bag onto his lap.

The fried goodness did little to help, even if he had been a little tickled upon discovering Macy had ordered his favorite pop for him.

When he noticed a woman glaring out her curtains at him again, Kevin decided that it was time to stop lurking outside Macy's house. Trying to clean the grease from his fingers he started pawing through the takeout bag to fish out another napkin. He discovered a plastic bag instead. The bag, it turned out, contained a Happy Meal toy that Kevin realized Macy must have gotten for him.

Smiling at the small stuffed dolphin, Kevin placed it on his dash before starting his car up and heading for home.

He'd be seeing Macy again in 11 hours and if being slightly subtle was too subtle perhaps he could try a much sinister type of subtle.

A subtle that included blatantly abusing the fact that, including this morning, he'd caught Macy staring at his arms. He'd been a little unsure when he realized all of Stella's workout wear for him included sleeveless tees or tank tops but he was definitely in a place where he was willing to count his blessings and take full advantage of it.

Ha, Joe wouldn't be the only Lucas strutting around school tomorrow.

Stopping at a yellow light Kevin quickly amended that he probably wouldn't be strutting around the school but he'd be working it...or, uh, something! Something that involved arms...that wasn't flailing. Ugh, he'd figure it out later!

Ooh, perhaps there would be flexing!

xox_TBC_xox


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I got my drivers license! Hahaha, soo not important or relevant to the fic but I was the last in my group...but not anymore! Woohoo! Er...uhm, here's the fic! Enjoy!_

.

.

"Wow, it is warm out here today!" Kevin declared loudly, looking up at the clouded sky.

Macy frowned, pausing as she unloaded the gear she'd taken out from the gym to look around half expecting this apparent warm weather to have suddenly strolled into the picture. "Really? It still seems pretty chilly and damp." She still didn't get why he was wearing shorts.

"I think it was the jog over here. I'm really burning up those...uh, y'know."

Macy gave a distracted nod as she stared at the yard stick trying to remember the exact order you were supposed to go through with the flexibility test. Getting out the grip strength gauge, Macy looked up and completely forgot what she was doing. She blinked. Yup, she may have even forgotten her name.

Kevin was proud of the reaction he'd garnered from Macy. Grinning, he tossed aside his jacket and stretched out his bared arms thanks to the black tank top he'd donned that morning. He was intrigued to see that Macy's eyes were locked on his arms with laser-like intensity. The smallest movements were tracked closely. Pulling a few moves he'd seen in his dad's old wrestling tapes, he chuckled. Neat.

"Macy?" Nothing, not even a blink. He wanted to feel a little bad that Mission Unsubtle was such a smashing hit but he didn't. Not at all.

The problem was that now that Kevin had Macy's complete undivided attention he didn't really know what to do with it.

His arms were lowered because it was pointless to remain flexing. Coughing quietly, Kevin glanced around the field. The teacher's parking lot was still empty. They were still completely alone. And Macy was still staring. "Uh..." Kevin scratched nervously at his neck. "Maybe we could see a movie, tonight?"

"Uh huh."

Wow. He'd dazzled Macy into incoherence. Ha, take that Edward Cullen!

"Macy? Macy!" Kevin stepped in close and clapped his hands in front of her face.

Macy jerked out of her trance with a startled yelp. "Arms! There were arms everywhere! I..." Macy blinked and gave her head a sharp shake. "You..."

"Yes?" Kevin asked carefully. He watched as Macy allowed herself one last look before she bit her lips.

"Right, uh, we...we should get started," Macy said in a slightly breathless voice. "Maybe we shouldn't do the testing today. Clipboards and me having to carefully watch you and take notes. Ha! Silly idea for t-today. Yoga! We can do some nice calm, soothing yoga." Without waiting for Kevin's agreement on the change, Macy turned her back to him and promptly folded herself in two.

Well, Kevin hadn't been wrong. It definitely was starting to feel a little warmer out here this morning.

Why was Macy so flexible? That certainly couldn't be normal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wow. Wow!"

Kevin growled and tried darting around the corner.

"Did I already say 'wow'? Because, wow! I mean, that...that was smooth!"

A few of the students Kevin was trying to race by had begun to take an interest in the taunting he was trying to out walk. That's right, out walk because at the moment Kevin couldn't outrun because he'd pulled a hamstring or something. Kevin finally came to a stop and swung around. "Shut up, Joe!"

"Oh, that's right. I'm Joe. I totally thought you were Mr. Joe "Smooth Moves" Lucas. Really now..._smooth_. I'm not sure what was going on out there but that was pretty awesome."

What had been 'going on' was one of those supposed calm and relaxing yoga moves or positions or whatever that Macy had been showing him and Kevin, apparently, not following along properly. So, Macy had come up beside him and helped him into proper position by placing her bare little Macy hands all over his bare little Kevin legs. He'd been in frozen shock at first but then her hands had started moving.

Kevin tried to convince himself that it was the catcall from his brother that had startled him but he knew it was when those hands had slid up his leg, just under the hem of his shorts. Which, obviously, was completely shocking and in turn caused him to...not flail but... Ok, Kevin admitted, it had caused him to flail, jerk away from Macy, pull something in his leg and elbow her in the side of the head all in a matter of seconds. That's right. Elbow her! In the head! Which obviously made Kevin feel horrible, sending him into a fit of apologies and flailing his arms around in panicked embarrassment. Macy had tried to calm him down and grabbed his arms to probably make sure she wouldn't be hit upside the head again. She grabbed his arms. The arms he'd blatantly put on display for her that morning.

And there it had been...hand-to-arm contact.

Which, for reasons beyond Kevin, affected Macy way more than the hand-to-thigh contact, which in Kevin's opinion was way more affect having. It had taken Macy only a moment to realize what she'd done. Both her hands flexed around his arm as she sighed. Macy had been mid-swoon before she'd caught and pulled herself together in quick succession. "Charts! I'm going to go make some charts and I am so sorry for touching you but I couldn't help it and I probably bothered and creeped you out and I am so sorry!"

And through that all, Joe had stood at the end of the field cackling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy sighed and added a few more angry orange lines to the bristol board in front of her. She was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. She'd been doing so well recently, too. There'd been little moments here and there but she could hardly be blamed for those.

This morning though...

Macy resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk in front of her with a reminder of not wanting two head injuries in one day. How was Kevin supposed to look at her as something other than a silly little fangirl super fan if she kept pulling stunts like those?

Placing the orange marker down, Macy picked up the blue one.

She'd been making huge leaps of progress lately with Kevin. There'd been close proximity and smiles and talking. Talking, actual talking, about everything and anything under the sun. It had been odd at first but Macy was soon able to make a distinct mental difference between normal!Kevin and rockstar!Kevin. And she was hoping Kevin was able to do the same with her and fangirl!her.

Maybe...maybe Kevin didn't want to see her as anything other than fan / friend.

Maybe today's groping incident had wiped away any chance she'd had to begin with.

She knew she should have been content with taking their relationship to 'friend' level but she...she had lofty ideas and tended to crush hard.

Reaching into her bag, Macy pulled out one of the whole-wheat raspberry muffins that Kevin had given her this morning. She'd lost track of how many of them she'd eaten the past few days but they were her favorite and Kevin kept offering them.

Smiling, Macy took a large bite and went back to her charts. Macy was still way too delighted by Kevin randomly producing her favorite kind of muffins from her favorite bakery.

Now if only she could convince him she was worth the effort of a relationship.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick was rubbing his head when he came across Stella in the hall.

Stella fell into step with him easily and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Only your friend could hurt someone with ping-pong balls. I have a ping-pong ball injury. I can't tell anyone that."

"Aw, poor..." Stella trailed off as she slowed in the crossway between the halls.

The sight down the hall caused Nick to come to a standstill too. His brother was with Macy, a sight no longer all that surprising, at her locker. What was surprising was the large sheets of paper she was pulling out of her locker, while balancing her soccer equipment, while being in close proximity and talking with Kevin.

"I don't get it," Nick announced suddenly, his gaze still on Kevin and Macy.

"What?" Stella asked, finally pulling her gaze off the elaborate set of charts Macy was pulling from her locker. "What's not to get?"

"Me and Joe are still getting hurt on a regular basis by Macy. The only reason I said hello to her today was because she seemed so fine with Kevin earlier. Why is she only ok with him?"

"Well, she's distracted right now..."

And Macy did look decidedly distracted. She had tacked up her charts to the bank of lockers and seemed to be describing them to Kevin who was scratching his head in what Nick knew to be a confused manner.

"Stella, that's genius."

"Well of course it is...what are you talking about?"

Nick was already heading off towards the computer lab. "I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

xox_TBC_xox

_A/N: Ok, I'm cutting it here because the other half was giving me issues and I feared it was getting all clunky. Plus, I wanted to post something this 'weekend'. I'll take a hatchet to the other half and probably post it tomorrow._

_Hope ya'll enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

.

Nick didn't manage to track Macy down before his next class started and was unable to put his plan into action.

He was casually hanging out in front of Macy's last class when the bells had rung. A few students eyed Nick as they left their class. Nick trailed his eyes over the exiting crowd and spotted her quickly. "Hey, Macy." Her reaction was instantaneous so Nick quickly said, "I was wondering on your thoughts about the difference on playing tennis on a clay court versus a hard court."

The slight glazed look in her eyes cleared and the books that Nick swears were already airborne and hurtling towards his head all sharp corners and heavy were suddenly clutched back against her chest.

"Well, over in Europe," Macy began.

Nick gave a nod and started to walk down the hall. When Macy fell into step with him, Nick patted himself on the back. Fangirl mode defeated! If he wasn't able to distract her with Kevin than clearly sports were the next best option. Mind you, Macy had went on for another two minutes in great amounts of detail that went completely over Nick's head but he wasn't injured and he eventually managed to carefully coast the conversation to how her day had been going.

A girl suddenly pounced on Macy from behind, startling both Nick and Macy. "M&M, we still on Thursday for -- oh, hey, sorry..." The girl gave a small wave to Nick and made a face at Macy.

"It's ok and, yes, Thursday is still good."

"Who is that?" Nick asked, staring down the hall at the retreating auburn haired girl.

Macy grinned, looping her arm through Nick's and dragging him away. "That is Krista. She's on my water polo team. I could introduce you?"

"No, no," Nick said, trying for disinterested despite the fact that he was still staring back. "Just...curious."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ugh, he just doesn't give up!" Macy growled, slamming her books into her locker. "He's all cheesy smiles and flirty lines and inappropriate looking."

"Have you just told him straight out you don't like him?"

Macy gave Stella an incredulous look. "How many different ways can I say 'I do not like you. Drop dead'?"

"Um, harsh."

"I know!" Macy said, digging her lunch bag out of her locker before turning back to Stella and further confessing, "I don't even feel bad about it either!"

"Maybe if you were dating someone else, he'd take the hint and leave you alone?" Stella offered, shrugging her her shoulders.

"Because I can just snap my finger and have boys lining up. Plus, I don't know if that'd actually deter him. Davis' skull is so thick he doesn't even need his football helmet."

"Well, at least he's easy on the eyes."

"And that makes it better that he's a total skeezeball?"

"Of course not, but it doesn't hurt."

Neither of the girls had noticed Kevin, who'd come to meet with them for lunch, listening in on their conversation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin wasn't sure what he was doing.

He knew he was walking towards the cafeteria where the football team normally ate lunch. And he knew he was doing so because of what he'd over heard Macy say about footballer Davis.

He was still unsure if he was planning on confronting Davis about Macy. The more he thought on it though the more he was leaning towards 'yes'.

Seeing Macy all but spitting fire about someone, when it wasn't directly sports related, was bizarre. So much angry fire over one guy and no game or court or field to let her said anger out. Heck, there'd been one horrified moment during his accidental eavesdropping that he'd thought Macy was talking about him.

When the cafeteria doors came into view Kevin had decided that yes, he was going to confront Davis. It was still debatable over whether Kevin was doing this confronting because David was harassing female students or because he was harassing Macy.

It wasn't like he had any actual claims on Macy but Kevin was sure if he explained the situation to Davis... Or at the very least reminded this Davis guy that Macy was not interested in him in the slightest and perhaps it would be best if he just backed off completely and forgot about it because really Macy could only tell him no so many ways. She'd said so herself!

Stepping into the cafeteria, Kevin scanned the tables for the football team but was coming up empty handed. He did, however, spot VanDyke standing in line.

"Hey, VanDyke!" Kevin greeted, eagerly making his way over and picking up a tray. "Do you know where I can find your teammate Davis?" Kevin asked, glancing around the caff again.

"Tom?"

"Uh, maybe? I just know his last name is Davis and he's on the football team."

"Yeah, that'd be Tom. Let me just grab my lunch and I'll take you over." VanDyke gave Kevin a manly pat on the back and shuffled forward in the line. "Hey, how's Stella doing?"

"Huh? Stella? Fine, good, I guess."

The lunch lady handed over the change to VanDyke and eyed Kevin's empty tray. VanDyke picked up his near overflowing tray and started towards the back corner. "You think, uh, she'd be cool with me asking her out again?"

Kevin grinned, his thoughts racing to Joe and his mocking earlier over the yoga 'incident'. "Know what? I bet Stella would love that!" He also bet that Joe wouldn't love that which meant that Stella AND Kevin would love that. Win-win-win!

"Great! Oh, hey, there's Davis!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin missed the rest of lunch and a good part of his first afternoon class by sitting in the nurse's office.

Nurse Hawthorne prodded lightly at Kevin's nose again. "Well, it's not broken but it just does not want to stop bleeding. Do you want to tell me what happened yet, Mr. Lucas?"

Did Kevin want to tell her that he'd barely managed to get past politely saying to Davis that Macy was not interested in dating him when Davis had slammed his fist into Kevin's face? No, no he really didn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kevin!" Stella cried out when she first spotted the oldest Lucas brother.

Kevin eagerly headed over, wanting nothing more than coddling and sympathy.

"You've got blood all over my shirt! Do you know how long--"

A scandalized look spread over Kevin's face and he was pleased when Macy pushed past her friend, hushing Stella in the process.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Macy asked, her hands hovering mid-air in front of Kevin before she just went for it and stepped in. Her thumb carefully ran over the bruised nose before she moved to sooth the flesh around it.

"My nose! I," Kevin came to an abrupt stop and realized he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Macy he'd gotten a bloody nose trying to help her out. Macy didn't seem the type of girl that wanted or needed some guy stepping in to help her. There was also the dual sides wanting to either act all broken and hurt in hopes of being coddled even more or to simply brush it off and act as getting his nose nearly broken was no big deal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the end Kevin had downplayed his injury if only because he knew he'd be home soon.

As the front door was slammed behind them, Kevin watched his two siblings race for the stairs. He waited patiently for both to be completely out of sight before searching out his mother who he quickly found in the kitchen.

"Mom! Ow!" Yep, Kevin Lucas wasn't too old to turn to his mother for a little TLC.

Sandy turned from the sink and instantly zeroed in on the purplish, swollen flesh. The soapy bowl was dropped back into the sink. "Kevin, sweetheart, what happened?"

Kevin pouted as he slumped over to the counter and sat on a stool. "Jealousy happened."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't get in a fight." Pulling a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer, Sandy made her way over to her eldest. Tilting his head back, the bag was carefully placed over his nose.

"No. It was pretty one sided."

"What happened?"

Kevin sighed and took the frozen bag from his mother's hands. "There's a girl at school... She was complaining about this guy who wouldn't leave her alone so I went to speak with him and it turns out he didn't like that. I've been noticing she has quite a few male friends." Kevin frowned thinking back to The Guy from the other day and The Other Guy he'd seen her chatting with after school. They were just friends, he knew that, he did but it didn't mean that he liked seeing it. Kevin turned back to his mother and asked, "How do you deal with it? Y'know, when you don't come with us on tours sometimes and there's all those fangirl moms throwing themselves at dad."

Sandy gave a strained laugh. "What?"

"Well, y'know... The moms who would 'do anything' to have their daughter meet JONAS."

"Kevin--"

"Not that dad would, obviously...I guess. I mean, probably not right? He loves you. I heard him say it just the other day...or wait, was that last week? No, wait, he said he loves your _cheesecake_..." The bag of peas were dropped onto the counter while Kevin tried to pinpoint the last time he'd heard his dad declare his love. He realized that his mom, too, had grown silent. "So? Mom?"

"What?"

Kevin blinked up at her. "Jealousy? Girl I like being pursued by other guys?"

Sandy cleared her throat and handed Kevin back the bag of pea. "There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy," she quoted with a bright smile as she stood from the stool.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"Just to have a word with your father. Oh, and Kevin? When the timer goes off, take the muffins out of the oven."

"Ooh, you're making muffins?"

"It was getting too pricey to keep buying them from that desert store. Hopefully the girl at school you like enjoys these too."

"W-what?" Kevin questioned, giving a nervous smile. "Th-these are for Macy."

"I know," Sandy said, smiling before turning to hunt her husband down.

xox_TBC_xox

.

_A/N: So, I think there's two...or three or so chappys left in this fic! Yay?_

_Also I am in NO WAY implying the Lucas father would be doing anything unsavory or the like. Just thought it was a funny, awkward, one-sided conversation._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So this was _supposed_ to be two separate chapters but I was having issues splitting them. So, maybe read half and leave the rest for tomorrow?_ ;)

.

.

Kevin was still doubled over, hands on his knees as he tried desperately to gulp in air, when Joe and Nick arrived at school that morning and made their way to the lockers.

"What did she do to you?" Joe asked, horrified.

"She -- made me -- run -- in circles -- for -- hours!" Kevin panted out.

"Why?"

"No -- reason!"

Nick crouched down holding a bottle of water out for his brother. He felt his brother's pain. Track was not on Nick's list of favorite things to do.

"Need -- oxygen! Later." Kevin downed the water quickly and tossed the bottle to the ground. Halfway to the atrium he stopped and turned back, pointing to the discarded bottle. "Recycle!"

Nick and Joe watched Kevin step through the atrium doors and flop out on the grassy ground.

"Y'know, I didn't think it was even possible to fail gym," Joe said, tossing the empty bottle into his locker. "I mean, how can he mess up gym that bad? There are only so many shiny things in the gym to distract him."

"I checked. Kevin isn't failing gym at all." Nick pulled out his books for his first class and closed his locker.

"So..." Joe prompted.

"So," Nick said, rolling his eyes, "I think Kevin is just lying and making an excuse to hang out with Macy."

"Interesting... " Joe said, rubbing his chin. "That's actually a pretty good plan."

"It is. Perhaps too good? We need to see Stella."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Stella said, jutting her chin out.

"Look," Nick started before laying it all out for Stella, "I know Kevin isn't failing gym. I know he's been eagerly getting up at 5 am each morning for the past two weeks simply to spend time with Macy. And, I know that the idea was a little out of Kevin's league."

"So, you know?" Stella's chin lowered a few centimeters as she eyed the brothers.

"We know," Nick confirmed.

"Oh m'gosh, right! It's just the cutest thing ever!" Stella clasped her hands against her cheek as she grinned widely. "Kevin came up to me all nervous and asking about how to get close to a girl he likes. At first I was all worried it was another lame-o delivery girl. So, I ask him who this girl is and he goes, and I quote, 'Mmm-Lacy Lisa'!"

Joe frowned, "Is she new?"

Nick and Stella both turned and blinked at Joe before Stella continued, "So, after I didn't laugh, I started brainstorming through ideas and other than starting out as penpals, which would take _way_ too long, the only thing that came to mind was sports. And by 'tutoring' they get lots of one on one time. It was so sweet! He took notes a-and Macy's been in the best mood. And I...I am not jealous at all," Stella said, turning to Joe before continuing, "that a guy hasn't been putting in three hours of manual labor each morning to get my attention for the last 14 days. Not jealous at all."

"Right." Nick glanced between Stella and Joe. "I'm going to class now. Bye."

Joe didn't even notice his brother's exit. "Well, what's the point of someone even trying for your attention, when your attention is clearly being stolen by some football player's attention giving skills."

"Well, maybe football players wouldn't be giving me so much attention if my attention was already taken by someone else's attention."

"Well, maybe someone else's attention is...is..."

"Yes?" Stella prompted.

"I have to go to class," Joe said suddenly. "If you'll excuse me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So I think I may take some karate lessons," Kevin said after he opened his locker. Turning towards his brother, Kevin chopped at the air in slow motion with his right hand. "Totally cool, right? I think it'd really help my stage performance."

Nick kind of loved that he no longer found these random things both Kevin and Joe seemed to throw out there from time to time all that random anymore. They were both so random it was normal. Of course, nurturing the randomness too much was a bad thing so Nick made a point of stating a rational fact, "We can't karate chop overzealous fans."

"Yeah, dad got really mad at me last time," Joe pouted, kicking the bottom of his locker.

"I still think I may," Kevin mused as he shoved his homework into his bag. "The ladies dig that kinda stuff."

"The ladies dig that kinda stuff, huh, Kev?" Nick repeated, leaning against his locker to eye Kevin. "Really? Ladies like, oh, I don't know, Macy perhaps?"

"Yeah. No!" Kevin spun around to Nick, with wide eyes. "What? I wasn't paying attention! What was that question again?"

"You can drop it Kevin, we -- well, I -- figured out what's going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It was odd to see Kevin jut his chin out the exact same way with the exact same retort as Stella had given him hours earlier.

"Stella confirmed it."

"Stella, also, has no idea what you're talking about." Kevin slammed his locker shut and jerked the zipper on his backpack closed.

"Come on, Kevin. What's the big deal?" Nick asked, softening his tone just a bit as he pushed away from his locker. He turned to hopefully get some support from Joe but he seemed otherwise distracted. "So, you've got a crush on someone. Macy seems like a really nice--"

Kevin glared at Nick and stormed off.

"Kevin!" Nick called after him.

Joe suddenly pulled out of his locker, "HEY! He's our ride home!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, god, call -- cab! Can't walk -- anymore!"

Nick rolled his eyes, holding their front door open. "We're home already, Joe. It wasn't that far."

Frankie looked up from the homework he was working on at the coffee table and frowned as Joe flopped onto the couch. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, we walked home from school."

"Wow, maybe Kevin's girlfriend should be whipping Joe into shape." Frankie reached out and began poking at his unresponsive, yet still gasping for air, brother with his pencil. The lack of response only egged Frankie on and he managed to get four more jabs in before his older brother apparently got enough oxygen to speak up.

"I'm -- not -- out -- of," Joe began, panting, before a loud voice from above interrupted him.

"I don't have a girlfriend! Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" There was a moment of silence before Kevin added, "Stay away from Macy, Joe, or I'll...I'll do something! Really bad!"

"Boys! What is with all the yelling? And why is the front door open?" Sandy asked, stepping into the house, her arms laden with grocery bags. She smiled when her two youngest quickly reached to help with the bags.

"Joe's out of shape and Kevin is still denying he's got a thing for Macy," Frankie supplied, looking into the bag he was holding at lighting up at the spotted PopTarts.

"Oh, your brother had the sweetest crush on this little redheaded girl in grade 5. Took him nearly the whole year to talk to her. Just give him a month tops and everything will be sorted out with Macy."

"Wait, even you know?" Nick asked.

Sandy laughed as she put the produce away. "Who do you think has been making your brother those healthy breakfasts he totes along in the morning? Now, if you haven't got much homework, I expect a hand with making dinner tonight. Joseph, that includes you. And no shoes on the couch!"

Joe moaned pitifully as he dropped his feet to the floor. "I think my feet are too swollen to take my shoes off. These shoes are so style over function." Joe was positive he could see his feet throbbing, leather shoes and all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Stella pushed away from her desk and looked around for her phone. Why was someone calling her land line? She had a cellphone for a reason, people.

"H--" Stella began her greeting after she found her phone but was quickly cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me I lived in a freak house!"

"Uh..." Wow, what in the... "Macy?!"

"They're everywhere!" Macy hissed out.

Stella frowned. "Macy, are you ok?"

"No! They're everywhere!"

"Sweetie, who? Who is everywhere?"

"JONAS!" Macy shrieked over the line.

"Ok, I have no idea what you're talking about," Stella said, completely lost as she sat on her bed.

"My bedroom is covered in JONAS posters!"

"Yeah, I know." It was maybe an itsy bit creepy for Stella at times, hanging out in Macy's room which was plastered with the faces of the friends Stella had grown up with. Stella seemed to see more of the Lucas boys in Macy's bedroom than she did in the actual Lucas house.

"It's creepy! They're constantly looking at me! I--I can't go anywhere in my room without them staring at me with their beautiful, soulful, creepy eyes!" Macy's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, "How am I supposed to get changed?! I'm not ready for Kevin to see me na--ever mind!"

Stella decided to be a good friend at let Macy get away with the slip. Ok, not 'get away with it' but to leave it visibly on the table to be discussed and squealed over at a later date. "Macy, don't you have a game tonight?"

"Yeah. I needed to come home and pick up my uniform. Then I was going to change into my uniform but, omg, Stella! Everywhere! How did I not notice this before?!"

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with them now. You and Kevin are getting super close and...you no longer need to go home to be able to stare at him up close and personal?"

"I-I guess..."

"You know what?" Stella asked, suddenly struck by inspiration. "What if I come over tonight after your game and I help you de-JONAS your room?"

"I...I..." Macy stuttered over the phone.

Ok, maybe too much too soon. "We'd still leave stuff up, Mace."

"Obviously!"

"Obviously. We could contain everything to one wall."

"Or two."

"Or two," Stella quickly conceded. Baby steps, she reminded herself. "Just make sure there's areas in your room that you can get changed in without--"

"Kevin's amazingly beautiful hazel eyes staring at me and making it awkward?"

"Yeah, that."

"O--ok. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll call you tonight after my game!"

"Good luck!"

Macy scoffed. "As if I need luck."

Stella chuckled as she finally hung her phone up. It was about time. Kevin and Macy were all but a done deal. She gave it a few-- Her eyes were drawn back to the designs she'd abandoned on her desk. Ugh, blue?! What had she been thinking?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where's your brother?"

"Out," Frankie answered even though he knew the question hadn't been aimed at him. Finishing setting out the last of the silverware he turned at saw Joe frowning at him.

"But he was, like, just here."

"His girlfriend has a baseball game today and he went to watch it."

Tom frowned, placing a dish of corn onto the table. "Kevin has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's a total jock," Joe said, rolling his eyes, "C'mon dad, keep up."

"Keep up?" Nick repeated, tossing some feta cheese into the large salad bowl. "You didn't find out until today, either."

"You didn't know either!"

"I've had my suspicions for weeks," Nick defended himself. "I just fully confirmed it all today."

"Whatever," Joe scoffed, handing a stack of glasses to Frankie. "Hey, how'd you know Kev went to one of Macy's games? He had to of, like, totally stealth snuck out of the house."

"Kevin has her schedules tacked up by his bed."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Joe pulled back the curtains from Kevin's bed and looked on in horror at the timetables that plastered the interior walls of the bed. "Whoa..."

How had he not noticed this all before?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Kevin slid his credit card across the counter he made note that his dinner plans had been thwarted. Again.

He realized now why Macy had been so against him buying dinner but at the time thought it was sweet that she was such a forward thinker and frowned upon a guy, even a famous rockstar, picking up the tab all the time. Or perhaps not all the time, as Macy didn't really seem to be getting the whole dating thing.

How was he going to explain a nearly $200 credit charge to his parents?

Taking 12 girls out for dinner was such a Joe thing to do. Hmmm...maybe he could blame it on him?

"Could you sign this?"

Kevin scribbled across the receipt and turned to watch Macy at the table with the rest of her teammates. She was definitely in her element when it came to sports. Even though Kevin hadn't been able to speak with her at all during the game, he definitely enjoyed this game to the one he'd watched the other day.

"A-and this, too?"

Kevin's gaze was still lingering on Macy as his pen started across the next receipt. His head quickly twisted around as he realized he'd already signed off on dinner.

The girl behind the counter giggled and shrugged. "J-just an autograph, please Mr. Lucas, sir... I-I'm a huge fan."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The table was quiet now that it was just Kevin and Macy. The last of Macy's teammates had finally left, all smiles and 'thank yous'. One girl had even pinched his butt.

"So, uhm, whatcha up to tonight?" Kevin tried for casual but knew he'd missed by a landslide. Picking a piece of crust off his pizza slice, he tossed it into his mouth.

Macy looked up from her cellphone where she'd been busy sending Trudy a curt text message about proper behavior around Macy's boyfriend. Blinking back down at the small screen, Macy quickly backspaced and deleted the 'boy' from friend. Oops! Boundaries, Macy reminded herself. Just because one spends a lot of time with a guy she likes doesn't mean they're dating and doesn't mean she should she go around referring to him as her boyfriend. She should probably tell Kevin she liked him first. Then again, Trudy needed to be reminded of boundaries and not touching -- pinching even -- things that aren't hers. Macy suddenly remembered Kevin had asked her a question and was still waiting on an answer. "Stells and I are fixing up my room. Kinda realized that there are JONAS posters staring at me everywhere in my bedroom watching me doing _everything_."

Wow. Kevin Lucas: jealous of paper.

Macy snapped her phone closed after sending the message and realized Kevin hadn't responded. "I-it's not weird that I told you that, is it?"

"No! Of course not. I knew you were a big fan. It's sweet. So, taking some posters down? Sick of me already, than?" Kevin joked but, in all honesty, a panic startled to settle in. These morning sessions were finally getting to her, weren't they? Aw, man and he's just--

"Never! Turns out seeing 3D Kevin Lucas around school is a lot better than seeing 2D Kevin of JONAS on my wall." Macy ducked her head, not believing she'd just said that either. Man, she was on a roll tonight.

"3D me is much more exciting...I'd imagine," Truth was he hadn't really spent much time around 2D him, perhaps he was wrong... Kevin took a long pull from his glass and turned just in time to see Macy snag a piece of pepperoni from his plate. "So, you are amazing to watch on the field," Kevin said, reaching out and pushing his plate a bit closer to Macy.

Macy giggled and hated the blush she could feel heating her cheeks. "Whatever."

"I'm serious," Kevin said around his mouthful of pizza. "I feel bad for holding you back these few weeks. Man, training with me must be a total bore. Watching you play was like...well, I probably got the same rush watching you play as you do watching a JONAS concert."

"Oh, please, that's hardly--"

"Take the compliment, Misa. I'm serious. See, right here?" He question, pointing to himself. "My serious face. This baby only comes out, like, once a month. Except for last month...five times...Nick was in a really good mood for some reason around the 17th and I had to try to even things out..."

Macy grinned and the pair silently turned their attention to finishing the last of the pizza on Kevin's plate. The last piece was claimed by Kevin but he gallantly peeled off the remaining pieces of pepperoni and gave them to Macy.

Macy dug into her bag and tossed some more money onto the table's tip pile after the last of their drinks were finished. "M-maybe tomorrow I could buy you lunch as a thank you for treating the team?"

"No thanks are needed," Kevin said, holding Macy's jacket out for her. "I wanted to."

Macy nodded, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Well, maybe I could anyways. A-as a lunch thing, for you and me."

"Don't we normally eat lunch together?" Kevin asked as he stepped through the restaurant door that Macy held open for him.

"Yeah. But I was thinking...y'know? Specifically just the two of us having lunch...together?"

"Oh. OH. Y-yeah, that would be great." And Kevin promptly walked into a light pole.

"Oh, m'gosh! Kevin!"

"I'm ok," Kevin said weakly, holding onto his forehead.

Macy bit her lip as she pulled Kevin's hand away from his head. "On the bright side, if it bruises it will draw attention away from what's left of the bruising on your nose."

xox_TBC_xox


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This story does not want to finish, even though it's mostly all written up _:[_ I swear, the ending is already done but I keep tweeking and these final two chaps keep getting a smidge longer and it's all very annoying. Anyway, here! Bah...I've had it with this chapter. (This chapter that I totally thought was the second last grew too much and was chopped in half..there's now 2 remaining chaps. Bright side of me cutting this chap in half? Next'll be up within a couple days.)_

.

"Ok, I think I've got them sorted!"

Stella finally placed her issue of Vogue down and turned to see how Macy's JONAS poster sorting had gone. Stella had not fully realized how much effort was needed to help her friend with her room. She'd barely been able to convince Macy the best way to sort through the mess was to strip her walls bare.

It was a sad, telling moment when Macy had been shocked by the fact she had orange walls.

Looking down at the three piles, it didn't take Stella long to see exactly how the sorting had played out. "I thought you were just making a 'yay' and 'nay' pile? What's with the third?"

"Well, these are trash."

And despite all the pressure she'd put on her friend and all the comments, spoken and unspoken, Stella still gasped out in shock and reached out to stop Macy as her friend crumpled a large stack of posters.

"Oh...did you...did you want these?" Macy asked, looking down at one crinkled Nick of JONAS eye. "I guess there are the Joe ones."

"No! I just... You're just tossing those ones out? You're not going to save them or anything?"

"For what?"

There were easily twenty things off the top of Stella's head that she could name that Macy had created using posters just like the ones she was tossing. "Never mind." Stella hadn't expect herself to get so caught up in this. This was a big part of her friend that, as much as she teased, Stella kind of enjoyed...expected it even. Crouching down, a slow smile spread over Stella's face as she flipped through the remaining two piles. One was definitely a band pile and the other was solely Kevin. "So, need help putting things up again?"

The large canvas Macy had painted last year, 'inspired by the songs off their new album', was rehung on the wall. Quickly followed by a large poster of JONAS that Macy had gotten the guys to autograph for her.

Stella watched on in interest though as her friend slowed down the redecorating of her walls.

Macy flipped through a stack of photoframes that contained ticket stubs from each JONAS show she'd attended before settling on four different stubs and setting the rest aside. A framed copy of each of their CDs, including the EP that Macy liked reminding her friend she owned before even knowing of Stella's connection to the guys, were returned to the wall. She hung a couple smaller shots of the band before sitting down to flip through her Kevin pile.

Stella kneeled down and looked at the shot of Kevin from Spinning Rock magazine and had to re-congradulate herself on the outfit. "Need some help picking some good Kevin pics out?"

"Eh..." Macy trailed her fingers over the poster. "M-maybe I'll think on these later. I think I'll hang some candid shots of Kevin instead."

Candid shots of Kevin of JONAS, Stella quickly realized, were simply photographs of Kevin Lucas. Stella smiled as she recognized the photos Nick had taken last week for an art project. And because Nick, too, was not oblivious he'd gotten a few nice shots of Kevin and Macy together. "Well, this gives you more room to display your sports trophies and awards!" Stella said, looking at the bared walls. "Still have them tucked away in your closet?"

"Yeah," Macy said distractedly as she sorted through the photographs. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet. "Wait! Don't--"

"Oh!" Stella gasped and quickly took a step back as the closet door swung open. Well, apparently four walls hadn't been enough to contain her friend's obsession. Who needed multiple life-sized cutouts? "Know what? I don't even care! I think you've got a good start on things so I'm going to go home now. I'll see you in the morning after you've finished with Kevin, kay?"

Stella had to leave and try to scrub her brain free from JONAS. Glancing at her watch as she came to the stairs, she groaned. There was no way she'd be able to detox enough before getting to sleep. It was so going to be Macy's fault if she ... suffered ... through an inappropriate dream about a member of JONAS tonight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wake up! Wake! UP! There's been an emergency!"

Nick was jarred awake from a perfectly good night's dream free sleep. "What?! What is it? Is the house on fire?" On the other side of the room he heard Joe fall out of bed.

"Is everyone ok?!" Joe yelped from the floor.

Nick squinted across the room and caught sight of his eldest brother pacing. Reaching out, he snagged his alarm clock. "Nothing's even wrong, is it?"

"Macy is not here!" Kevin declared far too loudly, far too early in the morning, as he spun towards Nick. "I think she was attacked!"

"Kevin. She's just running a little late. Now, go away. We're trying to sleep."

"I think it was bears," Kevin continued on in a panic, completely ignoring Nick. "I don't want to think poorly of them but I was on the internet and...and the things I saw. And now Macy isn't here!"

Nick groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Do you know what the worst part is?"

"I didn't even get to tell her goodbye or about my feelings!"

"The worst part," Nick said, ignoring Kevin, "is that you're completely serious. Kevin, Macy was not eaten by bears. I'm going to go out on a limb and say she wasn't even eaten by...cougars. It is 5:30--"

"5:18!" Joe wailed.

"--in the morning. She's probably sleeping like most sane people are. Especially people who stayed up late last night studying for the big test they have in their chemistry class today!"

"Macy doesn't have chemistry this semester, Nick."

"No but I do! I have to be up in two hours!" Nick said, shaking the clock in front of Kevin.

"Have you no heart at all, Nicholas?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Know who else doesn't have a heart? Macy. It's probably the first thing those furry savages ate."

"Joe, deal with him!"

"Ok!" Joe jumped up and grabbed onto his older brother's shoulders. "Know what, Kev? You're right. The bears did get Macy." Kevin gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth. "But! Macy is a quick little thing, so she's not dead. Yet! So, you better run over to the Misa house and save your little not-girlfriend before it's too late." Joe was impressed by the speed Kevin disappeared from the room. Macy's training was clearly working. "Done and done. Not our problem now."

"You two can mock me all you want but Kevin is clearly the worst when he falls in love. Joe? Joe!" Nick scowled when he saw his older brother sprawled across the end of his bed. "How can you be back asleep already?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin arrived at the Misa house in a surprisingly short amount of time. Probably not quick enough though. Getting to the front door he contemplated the logistics at ringing the doorbell. Would the furry savages pay any mind to the doorbell? Kicking in the door, mind you, would create an awesome element of surprise and then--

The front door suddenly swung open and before Kevin could fully panic that the bears had scented him from the inside he was instead treated to a rumbled vision.

"Oh, Kevin! I'm so sorry!" Macy apologized as she stumbled out the door, "Getting up so early has been zapping me. I swear I set my alarm clock but I slept through it. I was up late last night trying to fix my room and--"

"You're alive!" Kevin declared and was about to swoop in to hug her when her elbows came out.

"Barely!" Macy tried to comb her fingers through her still sleep ravaged hair before finally giving up and pulling it into a messy bun. She finally took in Kevin's sweaty face. "What happened to you?"

"I ran here. I thought you were eaten by bears." He thought she was eaten by bears? Kevin sucked in another deep breath. Between the earlier freak out and the insane sprint to Macy's house he was finally fully awake and the more oxygen he sucked in as he stared at Macy the more he realized that the bear attack was maybe a little off base. Because really, a bear probably wouldn't even come this far into a busy city. A wolf on the other hand...

"Of course not! But it's weird you should mention bears because I had this bear dream last night. We were barbequing! The bears had these berry burgers and instead of ketchup we used chocolate syrup and," Macy laughed, "You probably don't want to hear about it. Sorry, I'm just..."

"No. I absolutely want to hear about it." Ooh, perhaps he'd since formed some odd sort of ESP with Macy and had sensed and misinterpreted her dream. Her dream...his dream. Kevin's eyes widened. He really hoped the dream ESP thing only went one way.

"Heh, right. Well, I guess we should be heading out now."

"We don't have to go this morning. I mean, you're clearly not ready," Kevin said as he motioned down to Macy's blue toenails.

Macy blinked down at her bare feet. "Oops. A-are you sure you don't mind missing a day?" Macy asked, even as she was opening her door and motioning Kevin inside.

"It's no problem..." Kevin trailed off as he looked around the front hall. He was IN Macy's house! This...this wasn't planned at all.

Macy ushered him to the living room before quickly ducking out with a promise of a quick return. Kevin was instantly drawn to the pictures that seemed to cover ever available surface. It didn't take long before it became quite clear that Macy was an only child and her parents were ridiculously proud of her. Smiling, he picked up a frame of a wee little Macy sitting atop a pony bawling her eyes out.

"Kevin! You weren't supposed to look at them! Maybe a passing glance..." Macy's face reddened as she fussed with the glasses of juice and fruit she'd returned with. "Grab a seat and we can zone out before we leave for class."

Kevin glanced at the empty armchairs and the large couch before biting the bullet and sitting right next to Macy. Getting close to Macy was the main goal of these morning meetings after all and Macy had -- Kevin was 98.3% positive -- asked him out on a lunch date for today.

Macy didn't get much further in describing her dream than the undercooked french fries before the pair fell asleep on the couch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Macy Misa, _what_ is going on?"

Macy frowned and blinked her eyes open. "Mom?" Huh, the last thing she remembered was running late this morning to meet Kevin and now she was sprawled on the couch.

"Macy, who is that boy?"

Macy turned and gave a startled 'meep' when she realized Kevin had an arm curled around her. "Kevin, get up!" she hissed

"Don't wanna," Kevin mumbled into her hair, "S'comfy."

Her mom repeated her name again and gave her a very pointed look.

"Yeah," Macy said, blushing as she sat up and pushed away from Kevin. "Kevin, my mom--!"

"Wha--" The shove finally jarred Kevin fully awake and he stared up at the woman standing over them. "Uh, hi Mrs Misa! I don't normally sleep with your daughter."

Macy let out a surprised bark of laughter before she could stop herself. "Or ever! Ha! K-Kevin is a joker, mom! I mean, not that we'd ever joke about--"

"Just...up and at 'em, kids." Walking across the room, she picked up her bag before letting her gaze rove over to the slowly moving teens. "You look very familiar," Macy's mom trailed off before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, you're--"

"Mama, if you love me you will not finish that sentence."

Kevin frowned at Macy as he stood to straighten his clothes. Thankfully tracksuits were hard to rumple. "Oh crap, is that the time?"

"Grab your things up, kids. I'll give you a drive to school." Grabbing her car keys, the woman eyed the teens one last time. "Sweetie, don't forget that lunch you made last night."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The drive to school wasn't as tense as Macy was worried about as she spent most of the time with her clipboard out going over the various areas that Kevin had improved on in the last two weeks. He'd shaved over 5 seconds off his 200 meter dash!

"Is there a reason he doesn't have a book bag or a uniform?" Macy's mom asked as she pulled up out front of her daughter's school.

Macy huffed and got out of the car. "Mom... Later, kay?"

"It was, um, lovely to meet you, Mrs Misa," Kevin said, crawling from the car. "You, uh, have a lovely, well I didn't see much of the house, but it was a lovely livingroom! And your store is lovely! And your daughter is lovely!"

Macy gave a nervous laugh as she noticed her mother's eyes start to narrow again. "Hahaha, everything is lovely!" Macy tugged Kevin away from the car. "Bye mom! Thanks for the drive! I'll see you at the shop after school." Macy waved as the car finally pulled away from the curb.

"I made a really bad first impression, didn't I?" Kevin asked, fiddling with his t-shirt hem. "I never do that. I'm normally the brother the mothers like!"

Macy just patted Kevin's arm and decided to not comment. After school she'd talk with her mom. "So, maybe we could meet at 6am instead from now on?" Macy asked, walking towards Horace Mantis' front doors.

Kevin rubbed his chin. "An extra hour of sleep would be nice..." But an extra hour of sleep meant one less hour of completely uninterrupted one-on-one Macy time. Glancing over at Macy he noted she seemed excited about the extra hour of sleep and Kevin couldn't make himself further deprive her of it. He'd just have to make up for the extra hour during the rest of the day. He'd be able to make full use of the timetable he'd weaseled out of secretary pool.

Which, all in all, wasn't a bad compromise.

xox_TBC_xox

_A/N: It wasn't too horrible...right?! _ :/

_Must go to work but they're so many new fics posted...pout!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'd just like to say another thank you to all the wonderful people still reading this! __**Thank you!**__ I was poking through the story stats and was amazed to learn that there are people on the other side of the globe reading this. Insane! :D  
Anyway, here is what should have been the second half of Chapter 7._

.  
.

Nick spotted Kevin that morning coming around the corner from where he assumed he'd been with Macy. "Hey, we couldn't find you earlier on the field." Nick waited for an explanation but Kevin just smiled. "Right. Well, this morning I couldn't get back to sleep after your...incident so I was messing around on the computer and did a rough mix of that song we've been working on." Nick plugged his iPod into his locker's sound system. "I wanted your input."

Kevin nodded and leaned against the lockers as Nick started the song. The song was barely 30 seconds in when a wide smile split across Kevin's face. Frowning, Nick shared a quick look with Joe. The smile seemed out of place as the song really wouldn't be properly built up until the chorus hit the first time.

"Sup, Mace?"

Nick turned, forcing himself not to roll his eyes at Joe's greeting, and realized Macy had been what Kevin was smiling about, which really should have been more obvious to Nick.

Macy sidled up to Kevin and it wasn't until the pair shared another smile that her head suddenly cocked to the side as she took in the music they were playing. "H-hey is...is this?"

Nick had a question about the various fouls in rugby on the tip of his tongue before he noticed that Macy seemed suitably distracted by the combination of Kevin and the song. The tennis racket she was holding seemed to be in a harmless position. "Yeah, a new JONAS song we've been working on. You're the first person outside the family that's heard it now."

"Oh! Unreleased, unheard...exclusive...JONAS..." Macy's eyes rolled back and she went limp.

Kevin's arms shot out and he managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

Nick smiled as he watched Kevin carefully arrange the unconscious girl in his arms and cradle her against his chest. Yeah, Kevin wasn't crushing on Macy _at all_, please.

"Aw, I've been missing this! Girls fainting over me," Joe said, smiling at Macy's prone form in Kevin's arms.

"Over us," Nick corrected, glaring at Joe.

"Over new JONAS material," Kevin further corrected, glaring equally at both his brothers.

Joe plowed on, completely ignoring them both, "Thanks, Macy! You've made this morning pretty great so far." And, despite Kevin's elbowing, Joe reached out and pulled Macy into a one-sided hug.

"Joe, get your own girlfr -- girl that is a friend who...who I like, dammit! Stop touching her!" Kevin stomped on Joe's foot and reclaimed Macy. "She's mine!"

"Kevin, give her back! I just wanted a hug! Macy would welcome and cherish a hug from her favorite JONAS member. Cherish!" Joe reached out and grabbed hold of her ankle trying to tug her back.

"This is why we don't have girlfriends," Nick said, going completely unheard. Turning, Nick gave a nod to a few students who had slowed to watch. Yup, this was all completely normal. Nod and they'll walk on. "Guys, really?"

Macy gave a small groan and finally blinked her eyes open. She then blinked them again because there was no way she could be that close, in his arms close, to Kevin.

"Hey Macy! Welcome back! Oh, I should probably put you down."

By the time her feet touched the ground, both Joe and Nick noticed the dark blush on Macy's cheeks. She frowned briefly at her foot, giving her ankle a quick rotate. With a glance around the hallway, without making eye contact with any of the Lucases, Macy muttered a goodbye and left in a hurry.

"Macy?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Macy?" Kevin called out, knocking on the girl's bathroom door.

"Go away! Please?"

Kevin pressed his ear to the door and listened for movement. "You took off really quickly earlier and you tried to duck away from me just now... Did I...did I do something?" Kevin asked, slumping down the door frame to sit on the floor and bumping his forehead on the door. After she'd disappeared that morning before class, Kevin made a point of waiting for her after she left her first period European History class. Only to be dodged again. Macy wasn't one of the school's track stars for naught. "W-was it because of earlier when I got mad Joe was trying to hug you?" Maybe Joe was right. Maybe she _would_ cherish a hug from him. Maybe he _was_ her favorite JONAS member. Stupid Joe...

"Joe was trying to hug me?"

Kevin sighed and rolled his head away from the door to look up. Joe. Joe, Joe, _Joe_. "Did you have to focus on that, out of what I just said?"

"No," Macy's voice rang through the door. It was slightly louder this time, making Kevin realize she was slowly getting closer. "I was mostly focused on the fact that you think you did something that was making me avoid you. The Joe thing threw me off. I'm not avoiding you because of Joe."

"So you _are_ ignoring me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!"

Kevin jerked up from his slumped position against the door frame when the door swung open. He glanced up to Macy and had to quickly look away again when he realized he was sitting far too close and low to her in her school skirt to be looking up at her. "But I did something to make you want to avoid me."

Macy folded herself into a seated position beside Kevin gracefully as she ruefully shook her head. "I was avoiding you because of what I did."

"But you didn't do anything. We already cleared up everything about the missed morning session. Then there was the new song and you fainting but other than that--"

"Other than that!" Macy repeated as she cut him off. She threw her arms up in frustration. "I spazzed out! Again! After I'd been doing so well. I don't know why you even want to bother with me at all..." She heaved a loud sigh and dropped her gaze to her lap before slowly gazing to her bared knee that was rubbing up against Kevin's leg. Lucky knee.

She thought he cared that she liked his music so much that she fainted? "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Our dad tends to get way more excited about new songs than we do. If it was more manly I'm sure he'd pass out too but he does these wild west sound effects instead." She quirked a small little smile but kept quiet and refused to look up. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand that had been tugging at a loose piece of thread on her skirt. Clutching her hand between his own finally caught her attention and when she finally glanced up, Kevin spoke again, "Macy, I think it's amazing that you're so passionate about things. And the fact that I'm passionate about one of those things too? That I help create one of those things you're so passionate about? That's...that's pretty awesome."

She thanked him quietly as she finally raised her head. "Are you positive you don't think it's too creepy weird?"

Kevin nodded and held out his pinkie. "I JONAS swear it." Seeing Macy grinning again and her shoulders unclenched did wonders for Kevin. He really did need to get around to telling her he really liked her. "So, you thought the song was great than? Cause we've been having issues with it..."

"It actually wasn't that great," Macy said in a moment of complete honesty before she realized who and what she was talking about. "I mean, it was! It was JONAS! B-but the drums were really overpowering during the second verse..."

"See, constructive! You should tell Nick that. He tends to not take me seriously when it comes to percussion." Kevin had it on good authority that there was never a bad time to use cowbell, despite what his brother said.

Macy hopped up and held a hand out to help Kevin up. "Uh, yeah... Maybe later."

Accepting the help, Kevin got to his feet and smiled down at Macy. "Here, I'll walk you to your Lit class." Feeling her start to pull her hand away, Kevin quickly locked his fingers around hers. He held his breath as he waited to see if she'd continue to pull away.

She didn't.

Wow. Kevin took a deep breath and quelled the urge to laugh maniacally. They were holding hands! They were walking down the hall and holding hands like it was a completely normal thing to do!

Maybe Kevin didn't have to even actually tell Macy he liked her. She had to know, right? Maybe they could just silently start dating without any awkward word sharing. Quietly celebrating their one month anniversary would sure show Nick that Kevin Lucas could do things low key.

"So, um, here's my class."

"Oh." Kevin blinked, and looked around the hall. Huh, he'd just walked up a flight of stairs without realizing it. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Macy looked down at their joined hands and seemed reluctant to let go. "You don't mind that I made our lunch, do you? I'm not trying to cheap out or anything!"

"Macy--"

"It's just...there aren't a lot of places that close to school and we only have lunch period," Macy said, wringing her hands together. The sudden realization that Kevin may think she was a cheap date won over the urge of never letting go of Kevin's large, warm hand. "We could sit in the bleachers or--"

"Macy!" Kevin interrupted. "That sounds great! You...you actually made us lunch?"

"Uh huh! I promise I'm an ok cook. Plus my dad helped, so if anything is gross it's sooo his fault."

"Great, I'll meet you by your locker at lunch." Kevin leaned in to, to something, he wasn't sure but he pulled back at the last moment and patted her on the shoulder instead. Maybe silent dating wasn't a good idea after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Macy...Macy... Why does that name sound familiar?" Tom asked, pulling Sandy away from her brainstorming again.

Sandy realized her husband had found yet another way to stall looking through the latest collection of interview requests for JONAS. Apparently talk of their eldest son's almost-girlfriend was the perfect distraction. She tried vainly to focus on the latest PTA project she'd been given. "Because Kevin's been talking about her the last few weeks?" Sandy said finally, most of her attention still focused on the folder in her lap. Double checking the numbers, she punched a few more figures into her calculator. Why were pom-poms so expensive? "Do kids still do car washes?"

"No, it's something else. Beyond that?" Tom went as far as to place his laptop down on the coffee table. "Wait, car wash? What?"

"The PTA assigned me to find a way to raise funds for the pep squad." Wait, car washes and cheerleaders? Bad, bad idea. Sandy scratched through her first idea and went on to bullet point two, a bake sale. Oh no, she was not baking any more muffins. Muffins brought Sandy's mind back to Macy. "Macy, she's Stella's bestfriend."

"Oh, closer. Stella...friend..."

"The website?" Sandy asked as she decided to not completely rule out a bake sale. She sometimes thought the PTA hoped to use her sons as the be-all and end-all to their fundraising woes.

"Ooh, right! She's the fangirl! She's also the girl the boys," and Tom quickly caught himself because his wife still didn't know about the unfortunate backup singing stunt the boys had tried to pull.

"I don't think we should refer to her as a 'fangirl'. Especially considering the fact that Kevin is working his way to asking her out."

"Well, she kept passing out that one time," Tom reminded his wife.

"Tom, she's clearly over that now. You know...she could be the first _actual_ girlfriend any of the boys have." An actual girlfriend that one of her boys brought home to meet the family. A girlfriend that still brightened the face of one of her boy's even after a five day span.

"Still...still..." Tom trailed off. Heaving a loud sigh, he leaned forward and picked his laptop up again to at least try to make a dent in the interview requests. "Well, I guess it's finally time you have The Talk with Kevin."

"What?" Sandy jerked her head up, scattering her mental plans for the first meal she'd cook when they were properly introduced to Macy. "Thomas Kevin Lucas, you told me you had that Talk with him five years ago!"

"No, no, no. I had the _other_ talk with him."

"What other talk?!" Sandy asked incredulously.

"The talk that, uh...oh, no."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a perfect afternoon to be enjoying a meal outside.

And what a meal it was. Kevin had to admit it put the picnic he'd packed for that baseball game the one time to shame.

Macy was in the middle of a story about baby-sitting her cousin when Coach Washburne walked up to the bleachers.

"Misa! Can I have a word about the equipment you've been logging out of the gyms?"

With a nod, Macy excused herself and jogged down the bleachers.

As Kevin chewed on the chicken dumpling it suddenly dawned on him that Macy was talking with Coach Washburne, his gym teacher, alone and they were glancing his way. Kevin dropped his fork and quickly hurried down the bleachers. Crap! Crap, crap, _crap_!

Macy frowned as the Coach walked off and turned to Kevin. "You're not failing gym?"

"I--I...." Kevin stuttered as he tried vainly to spin this some how in his favor. But trying to twist the lie into a bigger, better lie was beyond Kevin at the moment as Macy gazed up at him.

"Kevin?"

Closing his eyes, Kevin sighed. "I lied. I used it as an excuse to spend time with you."

"You wanted to spend time with me?"

"Yeah." Kevin wasn't sure why Macy looked so confused.

"Oh, ok."

Kevin frowned as Macy turned and started back towards where they'd abandoned their lunch. "Y-you're ok with the lying?"

Macy paused, tapping her chin as she mulled it over. "In theory, I really am. I think it's kinda sweet that you went through all the trouble but--"

And here it comes, Kevin realized, a sick feeling welling in his stomach. I think you're sweet but... I think you're a really nice guy but...

"If you wanted to hang out with me you could of just asked. Believe me, it wouldn't have been a difficult conversation."

'Hang out', though, wasn't quite what Kevin had been striving for. 'Hang out' didn't fully express... He had to tell her the full truth. Had to tell her that while he did very much wish to hang out with her that he was a little more interested in something a less bit platonic.

"I..." It should have been easy. They were three simple words. Kevin was pretty sure they would be words any girl would be happy to hear from a guy. "I like you," Kevin finally got out in a rush. He let it hang there in the air a moment before deciding to say it again, seeing as the first time caused such a bubble of excitement in his chest. "I like you, Macy," Kevin admitted, smiling as the words came a little easier this time, smiling at the added touch of her name. "I really like you."

Kevin admitted to himself that for a moment he half expected Macy to perhaps faint. He expected some loud squeaky noise and maybe a little flailing. A giggle maybe before she launched herself at him and strangled him with a bear hug.

Instead, Macy's gaze dropped to the ground and pink blossomed high across her cheeks. Her gaze flickered up only once to meet his before darting away again as she softly asked, "Really?"

Kevin nodded mutely, at a sudden lose of words. Seeing Macy so shy and demur was melting Kevin, more so than normal. It was making him utterly incoherent. Making him want to reach out and tuck back the hair that Macy was now using as a curtain to hide her blush.

So he did.

The touch came easily, his fingers smoothing her hair back behind her ear and tracing carefully around her earlobe before running along her jaw. He had spent an impossible amount of time studying her features from afar and to be this close and to be able to touch...it was easily one the most amazing things Kevin had ever experienced.

Macy really did have impossibly large eyes. And a cute little nose. And...and lips. Kevin brushed his thumb over Macy's cheek again but couldn't seem to pull his attention away from her lightly glossed mouth.

It wasn't until his nose bumped into hers that Kevin even realized he was leaning in to kiss her. He'd long since closed his eyes, unable to stare any longer into the brown depth of hers. The first press of his lips on hers couldn't be considered more than a touch. Pulling back slightly, he checked for any signs of horror or disgust. Upon finding none his attention was again drawn down to her mouth.

Pressing in a few inches closer, Kevin captured her lips again.

This, this was a kiss. This was The Kiss. It was everything he'd ever read or heard about. Everything and so much more because it was Macy. It was Macy's soft, plump lips that tasted faintly like strawberries. It was Macy's long, silky hair that his hand was burrowed in. It was Macy's little nose that was brushing against his. It was Macy's body that was pressed knees to chest to his.

It was _Macy_.

It was Macy whose hands _weren't_ touching him.

Kevin pulled back slowly and let his arms drop to his side.

"Did...did you just kiss me?" Macy asked in a small whisper.

Kevin stared blankly at Macy lips for a moment. "What? What?! No! No, I... You had cake on your face! You're welcome!" Kevin knew what he was about to do was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done. But knowing and doing were two very different things.

Kevin turned and sped away from Macy without another word.

xox_TBC_xox

_Author's Note: Yup, I'm totally going to end it there for now. One last chap...fear not, m'friends, when push comes to shove, I'm a total sap! ;D All good fluff needs a little, trite as I know it was, tension.  
Random sad(lame)ness on my behalf, I was trying to clean up the scene with the Lucas parents when I realized each and every time I've ever written Sandy I've stuck her in the kitchen. Ha! Feminism fail! So, yeah, I tried to reset the scene and have her doing something that wasn't simply cooking meals for the men in her life._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So I may have mentioned to a person or two that this'd be up, at the latest, by Monday... It's gotta be Monday somewhere, right?! I was supposed to have the weekend off but I got called in to work the last two days and it turns out staying up to 3am is so much easier when you're hanging with your friends opposed to actually working. _:(_ So, now it's 5:30am and I'm so overly exhausted that I'm not even remotely sleepy._

.  
.

Stella perked up when she saw her friend turn the corner. "Hey, Macy! Come join," Macy took one look at the group and all but ran in the other direction, "us for smoothies...or, y'know, run away."

"Well, that was odd. What's up with Macy?" Nick asked, turning to Kevin.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Kevin asked, tugging on his sleeve before glaring at Nick. "She had cake on her face!"

Joe shook his head. "Naw, pretty sure she didn't."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What did you do?" Stella grated out as she tugged Kevin into an empty room.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Macy was in an over-the-moon good mood all morning and then she headed to lunch with you. And now? Now there is whatever just happened there!" Stella emphasized her point by poking Kevin. Hard.

Kevin rubbed at his chest before asking, "And you're just assuming it's my fault?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kev. Your voice is higher pitched than Minnie Mouse's right now! You tell me right now or I'll strangle you with that smart looking scarf I made for you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin made it home that night without being asphyxiated and without actually telling Stella anything. He'd be proud of himself if, y'know, the rest of the day hadn't happened. Specifically the part which led to Stella being so mad at him in the first place.

Putting his school gear aside, Kevin went upstairs to avoid his family and the rest of the world. He grabbed some juice and then climbed under his guitars.

He'd ruined everything with Macy. He'd pushed way too far, way too quick and Macy had been angry and horrified. Ok, she hadn't _looked_ it but Kevin could tell. She'd stared at him wide eyed and non-responsive after he'd kissed her. It was practically the same thing.

Some time later a voice pulled Kevin from his moping.

"Hey, buddy. I see your, uh, hiding in your guitar room here."

Kevin peaked around his red Fender to see his father standing a few feet away from him.

Tom craned his neck, trying to see his eldest who was sitting against the back wall in the guitars' open closet. "We called you down for supper."

"I heard," Kevin mumbled, flicking away another dust bunny, which didn't look like a bunny at all. "I wasn't hungry."

"It was my night to cook, though," Tom said as he tried to seat himself on the floor. "I ordered in Indian food!"

"Great. Maybe later. I'm a little busy right now."

"I see, a pity party for one. So, uh...your mom normally does this stuff... What happened between you and Macy?"

"You know about -- did Macy call?!" Kevin asked, jumping to his feet. Why hadn't she called his cellphone first? He fumbled it out to quickly check its charge and that it still got good reception in amongst all the machinery for the guitar track.

"N-no. Stella called actually, threatening bodily harm to just about everyone if things weren't fixed. You two broke up or something?"

"Stella and I weren't dating, dad."

"I meant you and Macy. You're not seeing each other anymore?" Tom asked, still trying to see his son and slowly regretting letting him turn this walk-in closet into a glorified motorized tie-rack for guitars.

"Macy spent most of the afternoon making a point of not seeing me. I ruined everything over lunch."

"Maybe you want to ask your old man for advice?"

"Maybe you could bring me up some food first? I didn't eat much lunch and I only had a few orange slices for breakfast." Kevin crawled out from the back of the small half-enclosed area. "My stomach is more growly than Stella is right now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Even after Kevin made a point of not setting his alarm when he went to bed the previous evening, he still found himself wide awake the next morning at 4:40 am.

Kevin lasted 10 minutes of pretending to be sleeping before throwing on clothes and pretty much falling down the fire pole.

He stumbled across the darkened room and sat on the couch facing the front door. Macy would show up, he told himself. She'd had over half a day to brush off the unwanted stunt he'd pulled at lunch.

She'd forgiven him all the times he'd run late and the time he'd nearly given her a concussion and that other time he'd grabbed her chest by accident. It had all happened and they'd both been more than happy to gloss over each and pretend they'd never happened. Surely Macy could brush off his attacking her with his mouth.

Any minute now a quiet knock would sound on the door and everything would be back to normal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And while Kevin moped on the couch, staring at the door, Macy was sitting on his front porch getting more and more angry.

After 5am came and passed, Macy was ready to go. She made it to the sidewalk before turning around and looking at the residence behind her. Every light still appeared to be off. There was no Kevin Lucas looking all apologetically out his bedroom window like all those stupid movies she and Stella watched way too many of.

Kevin made it pretty clear yesterday afternoon that he didn't want to be in her company anymore and had further cemented his decision by blowing her off this morning as well.

Macy had only taken a handful of steps before she paused again. A small little voice reminding her that they'd changed their morning meeting time to 6am. And, really, what was waiting another 45 minutes?

When 6:04am finally came around, Macy stood and wiped the tears from her eyes that she'd swear on a stack of JO -- on her favorite soccer cleats were angry tears and not the-world-has-ended-and-all-the-kittens-are-dead tears.

She was going to go home, get changed into her uniform and double-check her homework. And then she was going to go to school and ... and ... well, she'd figure that part out later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Look, whatever he did? He didn't mean it."

Macy closed her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. "Stella, that's not the right argument for right now."

"I don't mean he didn't mean It. I meant he didn't mean whatever he did."

Macy heaved a sigh and turned to face Stella, as she slumped back against her locker. "He told me he liked me, Stella, and then he took off."

"That's it?"

"That's it?! There was more stuff involved but, yeah, that's the gist of it."

"Ok, know what? I can tell you in full confidence that Kevin _likes_ you!"

"I know. Remember, he told me before avoiding me the rest of the day and not meeting with me this morning. Wow, he must really like me," Macy drawled as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "You can tell by how much time he isn't spending with me."

"Ok, sarcasm? Not your thing. And, yes! Macy, he's spent so much time and effort on you!" Stella called after her friend before hurrying to catch up with her. "A few weeks ago he came to me asking about how to get close to a girl he really liked." Stella noticed her friend's suddenly narrowed gaze. "No, silly, you!"

Macy paused. "Kevin actually said?"

"Ok, not technically--!" Stella rushed on at her friends angry glare, "He didn't want to tell me straight out it was you because he didn't want me blabbing his secret. I think he wanted to make sure you actually liked him first."

"And why do you think he was talking about me?"

"Who else had he been spending hours upon hours with? And also, the name he did eventually give me? Lacy Lisa," Stella slung her arm around her friend's shoulder and ducked her head to see the smallest hint of movement in the corner of Macy's mouth. "Kevin...he's not the dating type. He kind of crushes from afar and tends to leave it at that. What he's done with you is such huge bounds of more effort than I've ever seen him put into anyone. So, whatever he did yesterday -- and I better find out about exactly what happened soon because I cannot stand being in the dark this long! -- was just him freaking out and doubting himself. Maybe _you_ need to take charge in this thing yous have going on. Y'know?"

Macy gave a slow nod as she mulled her friend's words over. Take charge. Macy Misa could most definitely take charge.

"Hey, Stell and Mace!" Joe called out from down the hall.

Macy tightened her grip on her bag up and ducked into the first classroom she came across.

Well, take charge later, Macy decided as she closed the door and quickly flicked off the lights. And if it didn't work she was convincing her parents to move to Alaska because she honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take of ducking the Lucases.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin glanced up with the rest of the class as a knocking on the door presented a welcome distraction from chapter reading during their second class. His eyes widened though, when Macy stepped into the room.

"Can I help you, Miss Misa?" Mrs. Gram asked from her desk.

"No, you cannot." Macy locked eyes with Kevin and determinedly marched across the room to his desk. When she reached Kevin's side she all but hauled him right out of his desk by his jacket lapels and crashed her lips on his.

It took a long, shocked moment before Kevin realized what exactly was happening. His knees buckled in shock and he dropped heavily back into his chair.

His teacher was on her feet and looking thoroughly scandalized. "M-Miss Misa!"

"There was cake on his face!" Macy declared, giving Kevin a long glare before she spun on her heel and stomped out of the classroom.

A few moments later, with Mrs. Gram's shrieking and Kevin covering his mouth and avoiding looking at his classmates who'd got way too much of a show, Kevin jumped to his feet.

"Mr. Lucas, sit down!"

"I--I--!" Macy just kissed him! Oh, it was an angry kiss, which turned out to be worlds of different from anything Kevin had experienced yet. But people, especially people like Macy, don't go around kissing people they don't like.

Macy was mad at him but she still liked him! He had to talk to her and try to smooth things out. He had to leave, right now, class-be-dammed!

"Mr. Lucas, if you don't sit down right now I'll--"

"It doesn't count if I can't hear you!" Kevin called over his shoulder, his hands covering his ears, as he ran from his classroom.

"Macy?" Kevin called out, looking to his left than right but not hearing anything. He quickly realized he was still covering his ears so he dropped his hands and called after her again.

Ok, he had to find Macy. Did he go left or right? Well, he'd definitely wronged Macy yesterday and wrong was the opposite of right so he had to go left!

As luck would have it Macy had gone left but only because the Lucas bank of lockers were to the right and she was still very much avoiding them when she wasn't kissing one of them senseless in front of a room of their peers.

"Macy!" Kevin called out when he finally spotted her leaning beside a water fountain. "Macy, don't -- don't run! We should talk because--"

"I hate you!" Macy bit out before gasping and covering her mouth. "I don't hate you! That's a dirty, dirty lie! I could never hate you! Well, I'm sure there is probably something you could do to turn me towards hate but it would have to be really big and horrible and probably involve harming baby animals...and I don't hate you. I'm just c-confused and kinda hurt...a lot."

"Macy, I'm--"

"No! I so deserve talking time right now," Macy said, stepping away from the wall to start pacing. "What you did yesterday at lunch? So much worse than lying about failing."

"I thought you didn't care I lied about that?"

"I don't. Like I said, it was a very sweet gesture. Telling me you liked me was a sweet gesture. Kissing me, a sweet gesture too. But that stupid cake line and running away from me after your huge revelation? Kevin, that was...you're supposed to be the plain and simple one!"

"The plain and simple one," Kevin repeated and cleared his throat. That was new. Ow.

Macy cringed, "I didn't mean it like that... It's just that if it had have been Joe it would have been ridiculous and over the top. And Nick would have been smooth and cool and low-key about it. I just...I just assumed that you'd be more straight forward about telling me you liked me. You know? That you wouldn't tell me you liked me and kiss me and then make up some silly excuse and take off and then spend the rest of the day avoiding me."

"You were avoiding me first!"

Macy gasped. "Me! You kissed me and took off! You _left me_!"

"I didn't leave you," Kevin said. Upon noticing Macy's mouth opening, he relented, "Well, technically maybe but..."

"But what? You didn't give me any time! You gave me everything I could have wanted and then quickly took it all back and bolted."

"I panicked," Kevin mumbled, glancing around the empty halls.

"Yeah, I got that. But why?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. Or if you actually liked me."

"You didn't leave me any reaction time," Macy said and Kevin was slowly starting to realize he really hadn't. "It was all 'I like you, Macy' -- me, Macy Misa! -- and then...then," and despite Macy still looking angry, her gaze dropped to her shoes. "And then you _kissed_ me. You kissed _me_. It was amazing a-and shocking. I was trying to process beyond the lips-of-Kevin thing."

"Amazing?" Kevin repeated. "Are you sure it wasn't unwanted? Because you weren't touching me or doing--"

"Kevin, it was the least unwanted thing I've ever experienced. I may be tiny but I'm pretty strong. Believe me, if that kiss had have been unwanted I woulda popped you one in the nose and told you so. I like you and kissing is so a-ok in my books."

The sincere words coupled with Macy's open face finally caused Kevin to slump in relief. "Ok, so... I like you, Macy. I've liked you for a while now. I've liked all the time we've spent in the mornings together."

"More fun though were our almost, not quite dates," Macy tacked on. "I like you too, Kevin. A lot."

"I figure that I probably owe you some sorry gifts still and probably more talking but are we good now? We both like each other and would like to try the dating thing?" Kevin didn't allow himself a breath until Macy finally nodded her head, smiling. Kevin knew she was letting him off the hook far too easy. Between what he'd heard from Stella and his father he expected to be groveling for weeks...when he'd eventually gotten around to confronting her which he readily admitted wouldn't have happened so soon. "Great! Well, we should kiss to seal the deal."

Macy reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You should kiss me if you want to, not to seal some 'deal'."

Kevin gathered the hand on his shoulder into his own and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "I promise, Macy, I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time."

"Really? I think I may have you beat there," Macy said softly, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth up.

"I don't know," Kevin responded, loving how easy it was to slip into playful teasing with Macy. "Kevin of JONAS or Kevin of School?" Tilting her head up the slightest bit, Kevin was startled to realize that the prospect of a kiss was much more nerve wracking this time around. Shouldn't this kissing thing be easier when they both fully realized they were both in like with each other?

Macy took a step forward and mumbled "touché" against Kevin's chin.

"Hey, Misa," A voice called out, startling the couple out of their near kiss. "I got some cake on my pants."

Looking up, Kevin immediately recognized Davis from the football team. "Ooh, let me at him!" When had the bell ending class rung?

Macy grabbed Kevin's shoulder and tugged him backwards as she glared at Davis. "Jerkface!" She hollered after him. "And you, there's no need for you to be getting into another fight."

"A-another?" Kevin asked, nervously.

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't be 'another'," Macy allowed. "The first time he just hit you one and that was it. But really--"

"You knew about that?!" Kevin asked, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"The whole school knew about that," Macy said with a small giggle. "It happened in the middle of the caff during lunch period. Mr Widereceiver laying into Mr Rockstar. Gossip that good travels fast."

Kevin dropped his head, feeling his face redden further. Of course everyone would have heard about that. He so should have used that to his advantage that day in a bid to impress Macy and gain some additional thanks. "Still, though."

"Just ignore him. I do. He's a stupid jerk."

Stella turned the corner at that moment and seemed to catch only the last couple of words from Macy and thought the worst. "Ok! That's it!" Stella grabbed her two friends and shoved them apart. "Kevin, do you like Macy?"

"Yes."

"Macy, do you like Kevin."

"Yes."

"Ta da!" Stella declared.

"Ta da?" Macy repeated. "How is that 'ta da'?!"

"How is it NOT ta da? You guys both like each other. Everybody knows!" The janitor walked by nodding. "See!" Stella yelled, tossing her arms into the air.

"Stella," Kevin started, "Macy and I already--" Kevin was forced into silence as Macy suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Maybe Stella is right, Kevin. If we both like each other maybe we should try a date."

Kevin frowned at Macy, hadn't they just decided that? "But--?" And then Macy surged forward and silenced Kevin with a brief kiss.

"There!" Macy said, pulling back and turning to Stella. "Our first kiss! Well, not our first but...oh, the number isn't important."

Kevin gave a quick smirk before pulling out a forced confused face, "I thought we already--" Kevin barely contained his grin at Macy's genuinely panicked look before she reached up and dragged him down for another kiss to silence him. Ha, this kissing thing was so much easier when Macy was the one initiating them.

Before Macy could pull away this time though, Kevin tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss.

He _liked_ Macy and she liked him and kissing her was quite possibly the most amazing thing in the world. Well, after his guitar -- no, he'd have to go home to retest that theory. This may actually surpass it.

When Kevin finally allowed Macy to pull away, Stella was bouncing on her toes and clapping her hands. "I'm a genius! My amazing matchmaking skills take second tier only to my incredibly keen sense of fashion amazingness."

Both Kevin and Macy smiled and allowed the blonde to have her moment. Macy because she thought she was doing her friend a favor and was, admittedly, still a little dazed from the last kiss. Kevin, though, knew he owed Stella a debt of gratitude for the help she provided with 'Lacy'. He made a mental note to inform Stella, as soon as possible, that there really was no Lacy Lisa. He didn't need her thinking he was some kind of player or anything, especially if he was going to be dating one of her best friends.

"Yay!" Stella bounced again before pulling the two into a group hug. "I so get to be your Maid of Honor!"

"Stella!" Macy cried out in embarrassment. They'd only just agreed to dating! Macy was glad when she heard Kevin start to speak up his own refutal.

"Stell, you're in charge of the whole attire for the wedding party!"

"Kevin!" Macy couldn't believe him! She was positive that wasn't his resigned, placating a friend voice either.

Stella was squealing again and all but shoved Macy out of the way as she pulled the eldest Lucas brother into a tight hug. "Promise?!"

Kevin nodded eagerly. "I've always envisioned a fall wedding."

Macy gaped at the pair and took a step back. A hand on her back startled her and she turned to see Nick and Joe behind her looking on in interest.

"What is going on here?" Joe asked, doing a surprisingly good job at not looking jealous that Stella was being touchy-feely with a guy that wasn't him.

Macy pouted at the scene. "They're planning our wedding."

Nick bit back the obviously questions and the need to point out the multiple problems with that statement, even if Kevin probably was one of those mammals that mated for life, and instead graced Macy with a rare smile. "I'm glad you two finally smoothed everything out." Nick also didn't point out the fact that only Kevin could completely ruin and fix a relationship in under 24 hours.

"I'm so the Man of Honor," Joe declared looping an arm each around Macy and Nick's shoulders.

"Girls are the Maids of Honor and guys are the Best Men," Nick corrected, shrugging Joe's arm off. "And, plus, do you really think Kevin would pick you over me for his big day? I doubt it."

"Please, I'm so the better brother."

"You forgot his birthday this year!"

"Wow," Macy interrupted the two bickering Lucases, "How did I become the less crazy one here? Kevin!" Macy reached out and tugged Kevin away from Stella and what she was pretty sure was a discussion on floral arrangements. "Maybe we should have an actual date first before we start..._that_."

Kevin smiled brightly and linked hands with Macy. "Right, a date where we both fully acknowledge it's a date. That should be fun!"

"'Should be'? Kevin, Kevin, Kevin... Will be. I mean, how fun were our almost dates?"

"They were pretty awesome," Kevin was still smiling as he looked down at their linked hands. "This dating thing is a lot more fun when we both fully acknowledge the fact." Kevin's head suddenly shot up, his eyes wide as he gave a toothy grin. "We should totally walk around the school and show off our new couplehood!" And if he could rub it in Davis' face, that'd just be an extra bonus.

Macy bounced at Kevin's side. "I'm not going to say no to that suggestion. Oh, we so have to walk by Trudy Harmon. Y'know, so she knows you're off limits from her grabby little hands."

The new couple said goodbye to their friends. Kevin thought Joe's extra wink, grin and thumbs up was a little creepy, so he pulled Macy a little closer at they started to walk away.

"Oh!" Macy turned briefly back to Stella. "Stella? Ta da!" Macy said, pointing to Joe and rolling her eyes.

"Oh be quiet," Stella snapped, crossing her arms. "Go be adorable elsewhere."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They spent the next week being thoroughly adorable and making up for missed time.

They went to see the same movie twice and still only ended up seeing a third of it in total. They dined at the fanciest restaurant in town and the next day ate hotdogs at the zoo. Frankie had declared Macy the coolest girlfriend ever and Kevin's dad picked her brain over the fan aspect of JONAS until Kevin had to physically drag her away. And Macy's mom discovered when Kevin wasn't found sleeping with her daughter on their couch he was really quite charming and sweet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Kevin?" Macy questioned, walking through the school halls early Monday morning.

"Yes, Macy?"

Macy bounced a few steps in front of Kevin and spun around to face him. "If I was to, say, give you my letterman jacket, would you wear it?"

"Macy, I would be honored!" Kevin grinned widely and moved forward to capture Macy's hands in his own. "I was thinking of asking you but that seemed kinda lame. I would wear it with pride." They slowed as they reached Macy's first class. "Say, we have a charity baseball game happening next month. We could always use another player." Kevin smiled at the wide grin he received. "And, y'know, I actually could use a little help with my batting. I'm thinking of _not_ letting Nick show me up this time."

"So, you're saying you need some extra help, training even, with your batting? I think I could help. I happen to be a pretty awesome trainer. We can meet tomorrow at six. Later!" Macy reached up to give Kevin a quick kiss before darting into class.

"Wait, AM or PM?!"

:  
Fin  
:

_A/N: It's done! And school hasn't started yet! Mission accomplished! This definitely grew from the 5 parter I'd originally planned on but I kinda love it anyway..._  
_I also fully acknowledge that it was a little rushed at the end...but it's _Kevin and Macy_ and they wouldn't be big grudge holders...right?!  
__So, uh, what am I supposed to write now? _;)


End file.
